Steven's serious mission
by SUuwfiction
Summary: When the Gems decide Steven is ready for a more dangerous mission they unknowingly choose an objective that exposes all their weaknesses and challenges their ability of protecting him. This story is about weaknesses, danger, and family. Warning:May contain peril such as drowning,or impalement,more. Please support the official show watch SU Thursdays at 7:00pm. After Friend ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 1: Impatient morning**

The sun rose over the calm oceans of the Atlantic, its light reflected off small waves making them seemingly sparkle, and revealed the many layers of the planet's atmosphere, the light crept over the water and slowly approached the peninsula of Beach City.

The light reflected off the many walls of the buildings and the various metal structures in the city, shadows grew and the grass of the cliff gained energy as it absorbed suns warm rays, small-unnoticed confetti sized pieces of the long crashed space craft glinted green in the dirt of the crater.

It entered the roof windows of the house of the half Gem, Half human Steven Universe who snored softly under his covers, illuminating him and, facing the windows, heated up his face making him whine uncomfortably, his face scrunching up into a slight grimace.

Looking through his closed eyes, all Steven saw was the orangeish red of his eyelids, His eyelids twitched before they slowly opened.

Morning.

"Wait. It's morning?" Thought Steven as his vision cleared and he rubbed the gunk from his eyes.

"Its morning!" Yelled Steven immediately lifting himself from the comfortable bed he was laying in and jumping out of it.

The day before, Steven had been told that for his great work chasing down Peridot in the ancient Spacecraft he was allowed to join the Gems in a mission no matter the danger, excluding missions in environments such as the bottom of the ocean of course and provided he understood the responsibility, the danger, and the challenges. Never wanting to be left behind he believed he could without fully understanding what they meant.

Steven knew missions could get tough but he still doesn't understand the full dangers or the concern in his dad's voice when he asked him about "Gem stuff" before the return of Home world.

He thought that with the Gems by his side this would be a piece of cake.

Steven quickly took off his sleeping pajamas and put them in his closet before putting on his regular shirt, jean pants and sandals before running down to the temple door.

The door opened through Garnet's door the 3 Gems came out of the door expecting Steven.

"Hey Guys!" Exclaimed Steven not expecting their sudden arrival before knocking.

"Howdy" said Garnet.

"And how are you this morning Steven?" Said Pearl in greeting.

"What's up little man?" said Amethyst.

"We heard you from the temple!" said Amethyst, "You loud boi!" she added.

"Oh." Said Steven chuckling and blushing from embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Someone seems excited today." Said Pearl to the rest who looked at her before looking back to Steven.

"It isn't about excitement" said Garnet in her stoic demeanor," The upcoming objective could be very dangerous you must be serious." She added.

"Oh, yeah." Remembered Steven.

"Hey Steven do the thing!" said Amethyst.

The Gems looked at her

"What thing?" replied Steven with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know!" said Amethyst readying her funny voice," Serious Steven. Activate!" she said copying his moves before laughing.

Steven blushed remembering when he did that.

"I still prefer regular Steven" said Garnet.

Steven smiled up at Garnet.

"Yeah, me too." Said Amethyst.

"So do I" said Pearl in agreement.

"Ok lets go!" said Steven remembering what makes this day so special.

Steven ran to the warp pad and stood there while the other Gems walked past the pad and Pearl did the dishes.

Steven was confused.

"Guys! Don't we have to go to a mission?" Steven yelled.

Pearl laughed, "Aren't you forgetting something?" she said.

Steven gave her a puzzled look before his stomach growled and he felt the unmistakable sensation of hunger in his stomach.

Steven put his left hand on his stomach, "Oh. Yeah." He said chuckling nervously.

Steven walked over to the kitchen where Pearl put out a box of rather bland looking oat cereal a gallon of milk and a clean, dry bowl with a spoon.

Steven poured the cereal and the milk while Pearl put the items away one by one.

"Food comes first Steven, you do need plenty of energy for the day ahead." Said Pearl.

Steven supposed it could wait for breakfast and some cartoons, he walked upstairs turning on his Tv and placed the cereal on his bed and ate it.

"Steven! Be careful with the bed sheets!" Said Pearl predicting tougher to remove milk stains.

While Steven ate Pearl came out with Peridot's escape pod connecting the wires to the warp pad and while not too determined anymore, using the mechanism to capture Peridot simply for Earth's safety.

Garnet watched with her arms crossed, she didn't completely forget about what Pearl did but was more forgiving after understanding her personal situation and lack of self-esteem.

Amethyst was bored, she wasn't desperate enough to watch that weird cartoon with Steven but she found no interest in this it just brought recent bad memories.

After Steven finished his breakfast, put away the dishes, and was distracted by cartoons the sun was higher in the sky and the house was no longer as bright and orange as it was originally.

Steven ran down to the Gems who stood around the pod.

After some problems connecting the second wire Pearl finally did it causing a spark to fly up.

"Oh!" exclaimed Pearl.

Steven instinctually flinched at the sudden spark.

The machine burst to life the holographic screen displayed information in the alien written Gem language and had a hand pad and more information.

Pearl placed her hand on the pad and her eyes turned an unnatural blue and alien words scrolled quickly in them.

Pearl felt like the machine was part of her body all this information in her Gem all these commands! She was still getting used to this as the last time she used a complex computer from home world the commands were executed by simple keyboards similar to modern human technology, the machine told her Peridot's exact location on this average sized rocky world the continent humans called "South America" the jungle known as "Amazon" a location not too far from the ruins of a Gem ship, an ancient SOS signal beacon station made in case things went wrong during the war.

Pearl projected the location on her Gem.

"Peridot is here" said Pearl.

"Wasn't she there last time?" said Amethyst.

"It's a little to the left." Said Garnet.

"Whatever." said Amethyst.

"What are we waiting for?" said Steven excitingly.

"Lets go get the rest of her." Said Pearl.

"We are already one _step_ ahead," said Garnet smiling.

They laughed while Amethyst groaned.

"I can see where Sardonyx gets it" thought Amethyst.

Steven ran to the warp pad and the Gems followed walking.

Pearl thought about the massive dangers possibly she thought about Bot flies, parasites, tropical diseases, dirt and grime, washing those sandals and more.

"Garnet are you absolutely sure that we should throw caution into the wind and let Steven come?" said Pearl worrying.

"Steven needs this, he is a teammate and we will protect him." Said Garnet.

"But Garnet are you sure!" said Pearl looking down at the curly haired boy who looked up curiously at her.

Garnet looked into the future and saw a bad yet good outcome that might bring them closer together but it was too cloudy to detail.

"I'm sure," said Garnet.

Pearl had a bad feeling she always does, "Its just Peridot" "What could go wrong?" she thought letting out a worried groan.

"Yeah Pearl I'm a Crystal Gem!" said Steven.

"Yeah! Go Ste-van!" said Amethyst ruffling his hair.

The pad glowed the Gems were engulfed in a blue light pillar that weaved through dimensions to arrive at areas instantaneously, Steven wondered how the Gems knew where to go and remembered that he just needed to think about the place maybe that's how.

What will Steven and co encounter? And what is Peridot planning?


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 2: Poor Peridot**

Overcast skies hung over the Amazon, Peridot knew the beacon was just a few mile's fly from the ship but she had been so distracted by current events that she flew the wrong way.

"Stupid, Crystal Clods" Grumbled Peridot.

"Forcing me to remove my foot…." She continued.

"Cursed Steven trying to stop my escape." She said, "Now…where is it?" she said looking around, she saw none of the tell tail signs of the cliff she did not see the cliff, the Waterfall, all she saw was the endless green canopy.

She looked at her map on her other hand where she marked its existence according to old records of the abandoned colonies.

"I went the wrong way!" said Peridot groaning.

"How could it get any Worse!" she continued.

As soon as she said that she was hit by a bolt of lightning which hit directly in the center of her rotating propeller fingers, which surged through her and destabilized them.

Her yelp echoed through the rain forest but was quickly drowned out by the loud boom of thunder.

Peridot fell out of the sky and fell through the canopy falling though a large slide shaped leaf that she crushed.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically.

She noticed her fingers were gone and growled angrily.

She stood up on the tip of the leaf and was forced to balance on one foot or at least tried to, unfortunately the lack of a fourth heavy metal appendage disrupted her balance making her one sided.

Peridot hopped forward unfortunately causing the leaf to hit her, as it's potential energy became kinetic and the leaf returned to its original position, she fell face first into a rock with a yelp.

"Whyyyyyy?" she groaned.

Thunder murmured throughout the forest with the chirps of birds and frogs accompanying it.

Peridot stood up under the tip of the leaf before being doused by a stream of water as rain began and dripped down the canopy falling all at once to the bottom of the forest and pooling on the leaf.

Her hair drooped and lost its shape going from a perfect tetrahedron to smooth wet strands going down her back.

"I hate Earth weather!" she said.

She was suddenly blinded as droplets of water dropped down her fortunately unbroken visor.

She was not amused and hopped out of the stream peeling off her visor with the edge of her mechanical arm and exposing her eyes and Gem to the elements.

She was forced to leave it behind until she could pick it up again and it became rather dirty as it hit the soil now turned mud.

She found a finger under a larger leaf that was also streaming but was dry underneath.

"Finally some luck!" she said hopping to the leaf and crawling under it getting another dousing and becoming covered in mud.

The finger reconnected with its master with a magical hum turning from a grey metal color back to the color of Peridot and floated to its original position.

The rain poured even harder.

Peridot groaned she really hated liquid hydrogen monoxide or "Water" then she noticed one of her fingers going down the stream and got close enough for it to return to her opposite hand.

Other fingers began going down the same stream it seemed Peridot was getting all the luck at this moment as her right hand regained all its fingers while the left still only had one.

She knew there was only one way she could walk and separated her hand from her body and reconnected it to the missing foot area where they fused with a green glow and stood up her right hand supporting her bodies' weight.

She got used to this and walked out of the pleasant cover becoming drenched with dripping leaves.

"I really hate this planet" she whined.

She walked luckily finding more of her fingers along the way before reaching a dry area with a thicker layer of trees blocking the rain from falling on the forest floor.

Peridot was glad she was no longer being drenched in rain and wondered where that final finger could have gone.

"Aha!" she said spotting it on the ground half buried in mud before a tree frog came and caught it as soon as it turned green and floated towards her pulling the frog with it.

"Hey! Let go of my finger you moist bag of chemistry!" she said trying to shake the frog off.

She surged electricity through it frying it and releasing a rather attractive smell into the jungle.

It fell off.

"Now where did I put my visor?" she said as it floated down a mud stream being washed away by rain that she was in the path of.

"There we go!" she said picking up and heading to a nearby dripping leaf and washing it off.

She looked at her reflection with sadness.

"What did I ever do to deserve this!" she said," I just wanted to do my job!" she cried.

She refreshed her form in a flash of Green that reached only to the robot parts and the mud and water flew off in random directions as a gust of wind came from her and disturbed the surrounding plants.

She looked at her dirty metal hand and her foot and other hand.

"Well, that will have to do." She sighed.

She heard a growl; a cougar attracted by the smell of the fried frog stared at her.

"Huh?" she said.

It sprinted towards her.

She was chased across the rain forest, screaming by a lowly Earth animal that eventually tired out due to Peridot's lack of tiredness and lack of the need to rest.

It was dark and the only light was the glow of her Gem and the rain reflecting it besides lightning, which flashed through the raining skies making the invisible non-glowing rain glow white for a split second.

Peridot walked slowly annoyed, saddened and following the map on her hand computer.

Along the way she found another thick canopy and refreshed her form, then she saw a flickering light fire of a village of huts made by native people who were stunned by her Green glow and the jewel on her head and who's shaman believed she was an entity from the spirit world who would bless their tribe with plants as green as her.

The shaman spoke to her in his native language and she looked at the human with a puzzled look.

"I thought humans would be more advanced by now." She thought, she could have sworn she saw sophisticated buildings and primitive metal vehicles on her travels.

She began to walk away and in response a child grabbed her hand begging her to bless the forest.

"Let go of me you!" she yelled.

The tribe gasped she spoke the language of the people that come to the forest on metal birds to cut down Trees! It was then they decided that she might be a Goddess of deception who planned to destroy them and chased her down with torches and spears in yet another chase with her screaming and running for her safety.

Eventually she lost them and came out a dark clearing. Lightning flashed and the light was reflected by the stone-metal type hull of the ancient Gem spaceship and the pale blue of the warp pad that she was unknowingly in front of.

She decided to take shelter in the mossy spacecraft she almost trapped those Crystal Clods in before realizing she closed the entrance and she banged her head on it.

"No. No. No." she groaned in unison with the bangs she eventually climbed into the hole where she spent the night looking at the dark Gem computer before bowing her head in her arms sitting down against the wall until the next morning when the rain cleared and sunlight entered it.

"Finally its over" she said flying out the hole, all dry and into the Warp pad where she warped to the area she had tried to fly to.

"Wait!" she yelled, "The clods will find me!" she said jumping into some plants.

She was afraid to leave and stayed there for an hour and planned to leave but suddenly the sound of a warp filled the air.

"We're here!" said Steven excitingly.

"Alright Gems, look around for any signs she could be anywhere by now." Said Garnet.

"Hm." the Gems said in unison.

Steven let out a small whine closing his legs.

"Steven, did you go to the Bathroom before we left?" said Pearl.

Steven shook his head.

"Hold on, we are taking Steven home." She said.

"Why can't he pee on the ground?" said Amethyst.

"Because that is undignified and disgusting!" said Pearl.

"Besides he would be in a very vulnerable state!" She continued.

"Whatever" said Amethyst.

The Gems warped away.

Peridot popped out of a plant.

"Whew" she said before running off as fast as she could unknowingly leaving behind heavy footprints in the root mat.

Will Peridot get her break? And are the Gems going to catch her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 3: The beacon**

Peridot ran through some more dense foliage in the way of the path she pushed a large leaf out of the way unknowingly pushing a second large leaf which slapped her in the face when the other was released and in a fit of rage she tore it apart and crushed its remains before calming down and continuing.

She then reached a large building built into a cave under a large waterfall, which was forcibly split, by the building into a river split by the path itself into two different directions.

The white dome shaped building entrance was made of a similar material to the ancient space craft's indestructible crusher material to take the war but was still weak to water damage and split by the roots of plant the symbol of White, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Diamond is carved and colored into the top of the doorway it has a small crack going through the middle and is eroded by the elements.

A large thin brown antenna with can be seen which is walled off from the water of the waterfall's river splitting and uniting it.

Peridot entered the building it was dark and creepy she passed by several halls split into 3 that lead to the same place she ran by a hall leading to the control room that has a small trickle of a stream going through a crack in the wall and an eroded path as the antenna's hole made the surrounding cave rock weak and made cracks where water from the above river trickled down that will eventually collapse.

She reached the control room with a mossy keyboard, white Crystals and the antenna that has a white Gem of Goshenite Beryl powering it that is covered in dirt and grime ruining its normally white, translucent color.

"Alright, now if this Ancient Gem tech works." She said cutting herself off as she began pressing buttons with her one hand.

"Come on!" she yelled at the unresponsive machine.

She kicked it and the sound of a motor can be heard as the Crystals glowed white and projected screens. The left screen was flickering the physical crystal was covered in cracks, the center screen was almost perfectly functional like the perfect center crystal, and the right screen changed between a clear picture and static due to a missing shard in its connection to the computer.

She read the error report and attempted to fix several broken keys as she tries to get to the command terminal and start the beacon.

Meanwhile, back at the house Steven had left his bathroom relieved with the final sounds of a flushing toilet alerting the Gems.

"Ok time to go!" said Steven.

"Steven, don't forget to zip up your fly." Said Pearl.

"Why is it so important?" said Steven zipping it up and standing on the warp pad.

"Makes you look fresh" said Amethyst playfully.

"What does that mean?" said Steven.

Amethyst started but Pearl interrupted.

"Abubup!" Said Pearl, "Don't you dare tell him!" she scolded.

"Aww" whined Amethyst.

"What? But I want to know!" said Steven.

"When you're older." said Pearl.

"Aww you guys always say that!" said Steven pouting as they warped away.

They returned to the area.

"Now Remember Steven, if you need anything ask me okay?" said Pearl turning to Steven who looked up at her.

She reached into her Gem which glowed revealing its pocket dimension.

"I have plenty of liquid water, your lunch, a sandwich in a sealable plastic baggie, a First aid kit, sunscreen, and disinfectant chemicals in case of infected injury." Said Pearl listing things and pulling them out.

"Jeez Pearl calm down! What can go wrong?" said Amethyst.

"Everything!" said Pearl still searching for extra supplies.

Garnet crushed a large fly.

Steven felt sorry for it.

"It was going to lay eggs in your skin resulting in painful surgery to remove the larvae." She said explaining her reasoning.

"Ew" said Steven disgusted.

Pearl remembered what she was looking for.

"Oh, and Bug spray, Hold still." Said Pearl Applying the spray to his arms, legs, and clothing.

"Don't breath the spray." Said Pearl cautiously while spraying all over him except for his face of course carefully making sure she doesn't overspray.

"Jeez Pearl I don't think the bugs are going to eat him alive!" Said Amethyst criticizing her obsession with safety.

Steven stood still with his eyes closed not breathing.

Pearl put some on her hands and rubbed it on areas of his face.

Garnet noticed him blush and whine.

"Maybe some on your hair" obsessed Pearl.

"That's enough" said Garnet.

"You're right" said Pearl storing it again.

"You can breath now Steven" said Garnet.

Steven gasped.

"You didn't even do this the last time we were in this jungle." Said Amethyst.

"Well I went on the "Internet" an-" said Pearl before being interrupted.

"She went on one of those obsessive mom websites." Said Garnet.

Pearl blushed.

"Safety is not obsessive!" said Pearl.

"Enough, We are wasting time." Said Garnet.

They walked and noticed Peridot's footprints.

"Did an Elephant walk by here?" said Steven innocently.

"No, they are too small it can only be Peridot." Said Pearl.

"They lead to the beacon." Said Garnet.

They approached the building.

"Woah" said Steven astonished as usual.

Pearl had a slight hatred for this place it was impenetrable many Crystal Gems lost their lives trying to get in and it called many reinforcements once the Home world Warp was temporarily destroyed during the war.

"What's this place?" asked Steven curiously.

"Well, Steven this is an ancient light beacon used by Gems to signal home world for help using a bright beam of light accelerated to faster than light speeds by a quantum accelerator that can be seen for several light years.

"Oh." Said Steven not understanding fully.

"It sent an S.O.S. light to Home world for help." Said Garnet simplifying it.

"Oh!" said Steven.

Meanwhile.

"Those Crystal Gems should be here any moment." Said Peridot.

She typed in some command on the slightly repaired console a video screen appeared in the center screen with static.

The Gems walked closer to the entrance the sound of their footsteps and the rush of water accompanying them.

Suddenly a part of the wall glowed and bulged forming a bright bump that formed into a stone like eye that tracked them with magical sparkles forming around it that dissapered.

The video screen recorded their entrance.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed.

She pressed a button that slowly illuminated the building and caused the triple hallways to glow on their edges.

A screen read: "Security system active"

They entered the building.

"Man this place looks old and dark" said Amethyst

"Hope no monsters got in here" she said.

"Good one Amethyst" said Steven.

Steven looked at Amethyst or tried to, she wasn't there.

"Amethyst?" said Steven.

The Pearl looked around.

Garnet was indifferent.

A tiger sized 6 legged creature with long hair handing from its side and jaws similar to the old centipeedle monster and bug like eyes crawled along the dark walls unnoticed.

Suddenly it jumped out at Steven.

Steven screamed in terror falling and taking on a fetal position his Gem glowed forming the bubble.

The monster stopped short and laughed and became engulfed in bright purple light becoming the familiar teammate with night black clothes and purple pants with dark stars.

"That was priceless!" said Amethyst laughing.

Steven got out of his position, popping the bubble and put his hand on his chest, his heart pounding, and became angry.

"Amethyst!" he yelled Taking his hand off his chest and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Amethyst! That is not funny! You could have given him one of those "Heart Attacks!" and killed him!" screamed Pearl.

Steven got up.

"Calm down Pearl! That only happens to fat old people are you calling Steven fat and old?" asked Amethyst.

"Of course not! Well, he has been eating a lot of those donuts." Said Pearl.

Steven blushed, "H-hey!" he said shyly

Amethyst gasped.

"How could you!" she said acting like Pearl did a horrible act.

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Pearl blushing.

"Your father is also a bit…large as well. And your mother took a large form as well." Said Pearl trying to recover.

"Now you are insulting Greg and Rose? You monster!" said Amethyst putting her arm around Steven who was less embarrassed and more confused.

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean its normal! He isn't fat he's chubby! And that's just the way I like him." Said Pearl.

"Makes him more adorable" Said Garnet.

Steven looked up at Garnet smiling and blushing.

"Besides it can happen to anyone" said Pearl.

"There's no time. Lets continue onward." Said Garnet seriously.

The lights activated on the entrance surprising them.

They walked and reached the triple halls.

Garnet stopped them.

"What's wrong?" said Amethyst.

Garnet took a rock and threw it in the left hallway and the floors and roof that became crushers crushed it.

"These halls are lined with deadly traps we must choose the easiest to survive and continue onward." She continued.

The Gems looked at themselves then looked at Steven.

What perils await them? What perils await him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 4: Deadly traps**

"Alright, first we have to test each one." Said Pearl wondering what to do.

"Uh, I don't see any rocks." Said Amethyst.

"Wait!" Said Steven summoning his shield and throwing it to the right doorway.

The shield fell on the ground, which opened up, into an ocean of Magma dematerializing.

The Gems definitely crossed that one out, though Garnet wouldn't have a problem besides not being able to get out of the deep abyss.

"Well, Lets hope the center doorway isn't too bad." Said Pearl.

Pearl picked up Steven and was mentally prepared to shield him with her life.

"Pearl!" said Steven.

"Just to be safe" said Pearl with a stressed expression on her face, eyes darting up and down wondering what could happen, squeezing Steven in a hug.

They walked to the central hall and took careful steps.

As soon as they reached the point of no return with not a sliver of themselves out of the hall spikes magically appeared on the roof and fell quickly.

They gasped, Pearl bent down squeezing Steven to shield him with her back.

"Pearl!" said Steven muffled putting up a hand as his Gem glowed and his shield appeared, the Gems looked up at the Pink shield.

"He has his own shield, P" said Amethyst commenting on her actions.

The spikes kept raining one on top of the other the design showing they prepared for this and this slowly pushed them down to crush them with their own protection.

"Move!" said Garnet as they ran out of the hall as more trap spikes activated along the way with the shield acting as an Umbrella for the deadly rain.

They moved to the next set.

"Perhaps it would be more efficient if you used your future sight, Garnet." Said Pearl.

Garnet nodded in agreement.

Carefully examining the rooms and what imprints are left in them she saw several outcomes.

"The left room will boil us in lava" she said pointing.

"This room 'ere will engulf us in corrosive acids" she continued pointing to the central room.

"Ok, so this one has to be the safest!" said Steven running to the right chamber.

"Steven no!" said Garnet in that instance her future sight whisked her away in a flash of light.

" _Vision"_

Steven ran to the hall he suddenly became momentarily distracted by the fact he forgot to brush his teeth this morning.

"Steven no!" said Garnet.

The Gems followed him with their eyes Pearl was going to run.

Suddenly a large bending sharp spine impaled Steven.

Steven let out a weak whine, which was supposed to be an exclamation of pain, eyes wide; he felt his childlike energy leave his body.

Pearl clasped her hands on her mouth.

Amethyst gasped and Garnet had a terrified expression under her visor.

The spine retracted without warning.

It jerked Steven forward and he fell backward.

Pearl ran and grabbed Steven gently letting him down tilting his head upward.

"Steven!" she called.

"P-p-pearl." He said.

Steven's skin grew pale and Pearl felt his skin cool down rapidly.

His eyelids fluttered and he shuddered.

Pearl was going to say something but found herself in a puddle of something.

She shrieked at the sight of the red liquid from his back and quickly untied her sash tying it tightly around the leak in his back causing the tutu shaped bottom of her clothes to lose its shape.

"Steven! Stay with me okay? We need to take him to Rose's healing spring!" she yelled.

"But the traps!" said Amethyst frantically.

Steven's eyes began to close Pearl's sash got redder in color.

"Steven!" Pearl said slapping him.

The slap made him more alert.

"Guys I see a light….I think I see…Mom." Said Steven weakly.

The Gems looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"She's not happy…to see me…" He continued.

He coughed.

"Steven! Stay away from the light! No matter who's in it!" said Amethyst frantically.

Steven's skin closely resembled Pearl's.

Even the pink of his Gem seemed to fade under his shirt.

Steven muttered something unintelligible and his eyes began to close again.

"Steven! No keep talking to me! Steven!" Pearl yelled slapping him.

The slaps did nothing and Steven's eyes closed fully, his head turned to the side quickly.

"Steven! NO!" Pearl said she checked his neck…. no pulse.

Pearl began to sob uncontrollably.

" _End"_

In a violent flash of light Garnet was thrust back into reality.

Everything seemed to slow down Steven ran excitingly to the hall, breathing heavily, the spine appearing magically out of the smooth wall aimed in-between his chest and stomach.

Garnet almost split she ran at the speed of Sapphire and quickly squeezed Steven and jumped back.

The force of the rescue forced Steven's breakfast into his throat.

"Urk" he exclaimed.

Garnet quickly ran back as the spine appeared out of the wall.

Steven groaned the G-force of the rescue forced all his fluids to one side making him dizzy and nauseous.

Steven swallowed the liquidated breakfast back into his stomach.

He recovered from the dizzy spell fairly quickly.

Steven saw the spine and his eyes widened.

"T-thanks Garnet that was a close one" he said looking up at her.

Garnet kept squeezing him in the hug and didn't seem to want to let go.

She was sobbing internally, **they** were sobbing internally, Garnet didn't know what was happening she had seen several visions involving his death involving all their deaths, yet this one shocked her the most, Sapphire was used to this kind of thing part of it made her as cold as she was but even she was sobbing and Ruby had a hard time getting used to it no matter how much time passed and she sobbed the most.

Tears formed on her eyes.

"Garnet?" said Steven worryingly.

"S-s-sorry Steven" said Garnet carefully putting him down on the ground.

She put her hand under her shades wiping the tears.

Garnet's personality split.

"IF YOU EVAH DO ANYTHING SO STUPID AGAIN! ILL!" Said Garnet unnaturally furious holding her head and groaning.

The other Gems looked at Garnet.

"Calm down, Calm down" she said in a softer voice.

She came back.

"Steven, I thought you would be serious that was irresponsible and dangerous you were going to die." Said Garnet in her stoic voice.

"I was?" asked Steven curiously.

"We all make fatal mistakes, Steven." Said Garnet.

"Pearl didn't pay attention to her construct and was impaled, Amethyst fell of the cliff and cracked her Gem and nearly died, I lashed out at Jasper and was split apart. But Steven, this was reckless, I know you can do this and I know you want to but I need to know that I can take you out on missions without you being careless and almost dying." Said Garnet.

"Can you be serious?" said Garnet.

Steven did feel bad about his actions he doesn't even want to know what happened to vision Steven.

"No trying, yes or no." said Garnet

"Yes." Said Steven hesitating.

"Yes?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah, I can do it." Said Steven.

Garnet ruffled his hair, smiling encouraging a giggle from Steven.

Pearl approached Garnet.

"What did you see?" She whispered.

"Your worst nightmare" Replied Garnet, "Our worst nightmare" she continued.

Pearl gave her a worried look.

Amethyst approached Steven.

"What are you doing?! Running off recklessly and almost getting killed is my thing!" she joked.

Steven laughed.

They entered the hall and Steven activated his bubble shield around them, blocking every spine the spines were persistent and began to crack the bubble.

"Run!" said Garnet.

They once again ran quickly before the bubble ultimately popped as they jumped out just in time.

Steven plopped on the ground breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" said Pearl.

"Yeah, I just need to-" said Steven interrupting himself catching his breath.

"Its too hot and sticky." He complained.

They approached the next 3 halls.

"Same as before" said Garnet.

"Approach with caution on the right hall" she continued.

Instead of running off like he did earlier Steven tiptoed with a small rock in his hand planning to get close and carefully set it off.

Suddenly a bulge similar to the eye appeared on the wall, a system error moved the scanning box's alignment forward a bit and it aimed at Steven.

" _Vision"_

"Steven!" they yelled.

Steven looked at them and back at the hall but it was too late he was engulfed in super cooled air a large cloud of moisture hid him.

It cleared and Steven was frozen in place he was frozen solid a puzzled expression on his face

"Hold on!" said Pearl planning to take out her spear to break the ice.

Garnet put her hand on her shoulder.

"He froze solid Pearl, he's gone" said Garnet with her voice breaking.

Tears clouded Pearl's eyes.

" _End"_

Garnet was thrust back to reality and Pearl sprung into action grabbing him as he was engulfed quickly taking him out.

Steven was coated in bits of Ice.

Her hands were coated in a layer, then she moved them and broke the layer of ice.

His eyes closed, he shivered.

Pearl felt his skin the usual warmth in his soft skin was almost gone.

"Steven! You are so cold!" said Pearl worryingly.

Steven opened his eyes.

"What? N-no…I feel so hot right now I, I need to take off my shirt…" said Steven slowly reaching for his shirt.

Pearl knew it he had Hypothermia.

"Keep your clothes on!" Yelled Pearl.

"B-but im boiling…" said Steven weakly his body losing the ability to shiver.

"Steven I need you to shiver for me okay? Just shake." Said Pearl.

"Ill try…" said Steven trying to move himself.

"Garnet!" said Pearl.

Garnet took the young boy from Pearl's hands and merged Ruby and Sapphire's abilities to slowly and gently warm him up.

"Im so sleepy.." said Steven groggily.

"Stay awake Steven!" said Pearl from the side.

"Noooo….Im so tired!" complained Steven weakly, "Go 'way Perl" he slurred.

Garnet slowly warmed him to the point where his hypothermia began to wear off while Pearl kept him awake by slapping or pinching him every time his eyes closed promoting a whine or weak retaliation like a weak slap.

Steven suddenly regained the ability to shiver and did so violently.

His delusion began to wear off too.

"I-I-I-I-Its so cold I-I-I-I T-thought this was a J-J-Jungle. "he said.

Drops of water ran down his body.

"I-I-I-I-I Haven't been this cold since…" _Violent shivering period"_ The motel!" said Steven.

Garnet chuckled, "Don't exaggerate." She said.

Steven smiled slightly.

The Gems looked at each other, it was getting too dangerous what should they do? Can they really protect him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 5: I need someone to tell me what to do**

"We need to take him back home who knows what could happen!" said Pearl.

"We cant, only Steven's shield could defend us from the traps." Said Garnet.

"But what if he gets killed!" Said Pearl worrying about the future.

"Steven cant leave me he's still too cold." Continued Garnet holding the shivering boy.

"We could just leave him in the sun the jungle is pretty hot." Said Amethyst exploring options.

"In the dirt? That's horrible! Something could attack him!" said Pearl.

"I-I-I-I-I w-wanna help." Said Steven overhearing the conversation and shivering with his eyes closed in a cradled position in Garnet's warm arms.

The Gems wonder what to do.

Pearl and Amethyst looked to Garnet for orders as always.

"We must continue onward." She decided, "But first we need to wait for Steven to recover." She added.

In 15 minutes Steven finally felt cold equal to being outside on a winter day and his body was able to catch up and warm up to normal.

Steven was a little more active his eyes were fully opened and he spoke stronger.

"Steven do you think you are ready to stand?" said Garnet.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Said Steven confidently.

"Steven are you sure you haven't gotten frostbite?" said Pearl.

"He's fine" said Garnet.

Garnet put him down, Steven shivered slightly being separated from the heat source he was dependent on but the warm rainforest air quickly helped him.

And soon enough wished he were somewhere air-conditioned.

Luckily for them Peridot still hasn't figured out how to activate the beacon some of the buttons are full of muck and gunk.

"What do we do now?" Said Steven curiously.

Garnet saw into the future.

" _Vision"_

"I know! If I put you in a bubble we can all be safe!" said Steven proudly showing off his Idea.

Steven incased them in a pink bubble.

"Excellent Idea!" said Pearl.

They walked forward the scanning box initiated and the bubble was engulfed in the moisture cloud stream caused by the cooling of the frigid air.

"I cant see!" said Steven.

"Move forward!" said Garnet.

More blowing vents activated and the bubble became incased in Ice and the air inside became very cold.

Steven regretted wishing he were somewhere cooler and shivered.

Garnet had a plan Ruby could heat the bubble enough to stop them from freezing but… they couldn't leave or Steven would freeze and if they cant leave then he'll dehydrate, suffocate, or starve.

Water droplets formed on the bubble's floor from the cooler air and Steven slipped.

"Oof" he exclaimed.

The bubble popped and the Gems were trapped in a layer of Ice and Steven was frozen.

" _End"_

"I know! If I-" said Steven before being interrupted.

"That wont work." Said Garnet.

"If-" said Steven before being interrupted again.

"No." said Garnet.

Steven took a breath to say something and was interrupted.

"No." continued Garnet.

"If I make my shield really big?" asked Steven.

"Hmm. " said Garnet looking into the future.

"If you can plug up those vents with your shield until they freeze it will work." Said Garnet.

"Oh Ok!" said Steven excitedly.

"Be careful Steven!" Yelled Pearl.

Steven's Gem glowed and he summoned his shield.

The vent aimed at him and fired.

Steven grew the shield to the point where it protected him fully.

The cold air pushed him backwards and the Gems came and helped him push forward the stream of blowing air went in all directions except forward and they slowly pushed up to the vent's exhaust hole.

They grunted taking all the pressure of stopping that stream.

"Hold. It!" said Garnet.

The sound of Ice cracking filled the air as Ice formed on the hole blocking it more and more down it.

"We did it!" said Steven.

Steven tried to move but he was stuck his shield was frozen to the ice.

"Dematerialize your shield Steven" said Pearl.

Steven's shield disappeared into magical sparkles.

The hole was plugged up completely creaking and groaning can be heard inside the walls.

Peridot heard it too and an alien sounding alarm blinked on her screen saying one of the traps is malfunctioning.

"What the?" she said curiously and typing on the keyboard

Another vent appeared.

"Look out!" said Garnet.

Steven turned summoning a large shield and once again protecting them.

"Way to go dude!" said Amethyst.

"Lets continue!" said Garnet.

They continued this process at least three more times.

Steven's shield dematerialized.

Steven felt his knees go weak.

"Is it over yet?" he said Exhausted.

Steven almost fell but struggled to stay standing.

"That shield really takes it out of you huh?" said Amethyst with a hint of concern.

"Yeah." Said Steven.

"We aren't near the end yet don't let your guard down." Said Garnet.

As she said that another vent formed.

The Gems gasped.

"Look out!" Said Amethyst.

The stream was going to hit Steven before he could react, thinking fast Amethyst blocked the way and was in front of the shield Steven formed just a fatal second later and was encased in Ice.

"Amethyst!" said Steven worried, but he relaxed he remembered she's been frozen before in that upside-down pyramid.

"You're going to have to hit her out of the way." said Garnet.

"Oh…Sorry!" said Steven turning the shield and hitting her frozen side she was frozen to the floor but the blow broke her connection to the ground and she slid away.

The Gems repeated the process one more time and Steven dematerialized his shield.

"I think its broken it cant detect us on the final segment of the hall" said Pearl.

"Amethyst!" said Steven running to her, frozen in her sacrifice position arms outstretched worried face being a Gem, she doesn't have water in her body so she was only trapped in ice.

Amethyst's eyes looked at Steven.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of there!" said Steven putting his hands on the frigid ice and immediately pulling them back from the intense cold.

" _muffled noises"_

Pearl summoned her spear and carefully examined the ice striking a weak point, the ice cracked and shattered.

Amethyst could once again see where Sardonyx gets it.

"Ugh, that was sooo cold." Complained Amethyst.

"Thanks for saving me!" said Steven.

"No prob." Said Amethyst taking pride in her kind of sacrifice.

"We must keep moving" said Garnet.

They walked along the halls approaching 3 more separate halls.

"Don't take the left or the right." Said Garnet lifting her glasses and setting them down again.

The gems wondered what was in the center door

Steven summoned his shield and incased himself in a bubble preparing for the worst.

The gems watched.

Steven walked across to the center of the hall and nothing happened…

"Guys! I think this one is broken!" said Steven.

The gems looked at each other.

They believed him and began to walk through the hall.

They joined up with Steven.

"Well this place is thousands of years old, they cant all work." Said pearl.

Suddenly the ground split.

"Run!" said Garnet

They ran and Amethyst, Pearl and Steven made it out of the hall but the floor became a trap door and Garnet fell.

The sides magically became spikes not allowing her to shapeshift her hand to grab on to the edge.

The original floor door disappeared magically and the ceiling began to close.

Garnet fell on the hard ground catching herself in a pose not affected at all

"Garnet! You ok!" yelled Steven.

"Im fine!" yelled Garnet.

"What do we do?" yelled down Pearl.

"Ill have to find a way out of here! In the mean time you will have to be the temporary leader." Yelled Garnet.

"But-But I cant be a leader! I've never lead anything! I've always taken orders not issued them!" yelled Pearl.

"You can do it! You are strong Pearl in the real way!" yelled Garnet as the spiny doors closed the opposite door's spines became holes and they fitted together enclosing Garnet in a dark room, which became lit, by magical torches.

Pearl didn't know what to do she was just another serving Gem on homeworld and just a soldier in the rebel army she has never lead anyone or anything.

"Pearl! What do we do!" said Steven.

"Um, Ok! We should…..Continue onward and hope Garnet catches up with us!" said Pearl.

"But how are we going to do this without her future vision?" asked Amethyst.

"I- I don't know….." said Pearl.

"Lets just hope for rocks." She continued.

They walked to the three holes and noticed there were no rocks or debris anywhere one wrong step and they could all die.

"What do we do Pearl?" said Steven

"Yeah! What do we do?" said Amethyst.

"Uh…Uh….: said Pearl thinking.

"Ive got it!" she said summoning a Holo Pearl.

Steven was naturally frightened.

" **Do you wish to engage in combat?** " Said the construct coldly awaiting orders.

"Now I just have to get it to walk into the trap." Said Pearl.

"And how are you going to do that?" said Amethyst.

"Uh….Well." Said Pearl thinking.

Pearl pushed it.

" **Now initiating basic attack mode. . .** " Said the construct forming a sword.

Steven was afraid of having to see Pearl poof again.

Pearl summoned her spear and impaled it causing it to shatter like glass and disappear into magic.

"Well that worked." Said Amethyst.

Will Pearl be able to lead? What happened to Garnet? To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Steven's serious mission:**

 **Chapter 6: Deadly traps minus Garnet**

Pearl gave Amethyst an angry look before thinking again.

"What do we do without Garnet's future vision Pearl?" said Steven worrying.

"I don't know!" She yelled pulling her hair.

"Ah! Perhaps I can project the holo Pearl on the hall floor so it triggers the trap but, what if its broken and detects me out of alignment?" said Pearl gaining an idea and questioning herself.

Pearl messed up her usually neat hair shouting and doubting ideas.

"Pearl!" yelled Steven suddenly.

Pearl was snapped out of her trance.

"Its okay, I mean you always know what to do! You always "lead" me on what I can and cant do." Said Steven looking up at Pearl.

"You can do it Pearl!" said Steven clenching his fists and pumping them.

Pearl was inspired.

"Y-yeah you're right!" said Pearl.

"He does make a good coach" thought Pearl, "He is as Inspiring as…..Rose." she added.

That thought brought a sadder emotion onto Pearl's previously confident face.

"Pearl?" said Steven looking up at her worryingly.

"I-im sorry Steven its nothing now, lets do this!" said Pearl.

"Yeah make a plan! You always do!" said Steven.

"Wait cant we send Steven all bubbled and shielded to test all of them?" said Amethyst bored.

"Yeah I can do it!"

Pearl's mind filled with horrible scenarios of how Steven could be hurt by this.

" _Paranoid visions"_

Steven walked into the hall a laser cannon materialized out of the wall and fired a laser aiming for his Gem, which it can detect it popped the bubble and made a hole in the shield pulverizing his Gem, he immediately became pale and expired.

Steven walked into the hall the floor gave way to magma and only the sound of his scream, popping bubble, and the hiss of steam can be heard, ash and steam rose into the air.

Steven walked into the hall and was crushed by the ceiling his bubble tried to resist but popped.

Steven walked into the hall, Acid dripped from the roof and he expired.

" _End of visions"_

During her trance Steven formed his bubbled and summoned his shield, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Im ready!" said Steven

"Go for it dude! Be careful!" said Amethyst.

"NO!" Screamed Pearl.

Steven was scared and his bubble popped.

Pearl Grabbed Steven and squeezed him in a hug her right hand wrapping around his body and her left hand wrapping around his head pulling him into her chest, tightly.

"Steven Is NOT going in there" said Pearl.

"It could be dangerous!" said Pearl.

Pearl felt an unusually warm spot on her suit.

"Mmmmph! Mmmm!" whined Steven muffled, flailing his arms, clutching her suit and trying to push himself free.

"Not as dangerous as your hugs…" said Amethyst.

"Wha-" said Pearl before realizing and relaxing her tense arms.

Steven gasped pushing his face away from her chest.

"You almost suffocated him!" said Amethyst.

"Sorry, Steven are you alright?" said Pearl.

"Yeah, But, if I don't go in there then How do we test out the traps?" said Steven curiously.

"We, make a plan" said Pearl unsure of herself and thinking.

"Well?" said Amethyst waiting.

"Ugh! Why don't you make a Plan then, instead of standing there doing nothing!" said Pearl exasperated.

'Hey Im not in charge!" said Amethyst, "'sides Im pretty sure Steven will be fine if he uses he's shield and bubble, we don't need your complicated plans!" she continued.

"Uhhh…..Guys?" said Steven worrying that they are getting to another one of their fights.

"Are you insane? Steven could still get hurt that bubble isn't completely indestructible!" screamed Pearl.

"Well what else do we do then O smart one?" Said Amethyst.

"If you have nothing to add to the plan then go be useless somewhere else!" said Pearl.

"Grr, Who are you calling useless!" said Amethyst.

"The one who hasn't done ANYTHING productive all these years, the one we could go on fine **WITHOUT.** "Said Pearl in anger before covering her mouth.

Amethyst got angrier.

"If it wasn't for me! You and Garnet would have been crushed back on the ship!,If im so useless then why did you guys get me from the Kindergarten!" said Amethyst.

Pearl was gong to say something but was interrupted.

"Ho! Wait! It was just Rose wasn't it? Because she's the only one who ever CARED about me!" said Amethyst sobbing.

"Amethyst, I'm S-" Began Pearl planning an apology.

"JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled, "Sorry ain't gonna cut it I don't need your fake apologies because I aint gonna forgive you." Said Amethyst turning away from Pearl clenching her fists her hair casting a shadow on her eyes.

"Oh you didn't mean it, I know you did!" Yelled Amethyst in anticipation.

"No, Amethyst I was just ang-" began Pearl again.

"Don't talk to me." Said Amethyst.

Pearl didn't know what to do she reached out but decided it would be better to keep quiet she had once again gotten herself in another situation.

Steven walked up to Amethyst and grabbed on to her arm.

"Amethyst?" said Steven.

Amethyst pulled her arm away.

"Just go away. " she said sobbing.

Steven stepped back.

"Go and tell you-know-who that as long as I'm concerned she doesn't exist!" said Amethyst sobbing angrily.

Steven walked towards Pearl who was entranced by this.

"Pearl, why are you so mean sometimes?" said Steven holding her hand.

"I-it was an accident, I swear I was just angry and it just came out." Said Pearl.

"Do you hear something Steven?" said Amethyst.

"Like what you said back when we found mom's scabbard?" said Steven remembering.

Pearl stepped back she wanted to forget that incident and it seemed to imprint on him.

"S-Steven of course, I couldn't believe myself." Said Pearl, "We all become monsters when we are angry." Said Pearl again.

Steven remembered the time he snapped at his dad and nodded.

"Hm." Said Steven in agreement.

Amethyst felt a drop of forgiveness giving an unseen face of concern but sponged it with her anger returning to her angry face with crossed arms wiping some tears.

"What do we do?" said Steven.

"I have a plan, Amethyst!" Pearl said.

Amethyst didn't respond.

"Amethyst?" She repeated again.

Nothing, her hair blew in a breeze that tunneled through the building.

Steven walked to Amethyst.

"Amethyst? Pearl has a plan." Said Steven.

"Who?" said Amethyst coldly.

"You know, Pearl, one of the Crystal Gems? Us?" said Steven.

"You must be imagining things little man, Its just Me, You and Garnet." Said Amethyst through her teeth.

Steven stepped back, shocked.

He walked back to Pearl.

"She doesn't want to help." said Steven.

"But she is a vital part!" said Pearl.

Amethyst scoffed.

"But you are!" said Pearl.

Amethyst said nothing.

Pearl walked to Amethyst and grabbed her arm.

"Amethyst!" she yelled.

Amethyst turned and punched her hard in the abdomen.

Pearl grunted and was sent straight into one of the halls.

Steven gasped.

Amethyst just looked at her angrily, panting.

An Axe Materialized at the entrance about to swing to the center where Pearl stood up and watched in fear.

Amethyst suddenly regretted what she did, no matter what she didn't want her to die! Concern crossed her face as she gasped unsure of what to do.

Steven ran into action.

"Steven wait!" said Amethyst realizing she may have put him in danger too.

" _Shing"_ The axe swung.

Pearl looked, edge on to the sharp axe she knew that in less than a second not only she would be sliced but so would her Gem,her true self would be sliced clean in half, this must be the end, she always thought she would die protecting Rose or Steven not on horrible terms with Amethyst and being killed by her accidently.

She closed her eyes waiting for it.

" _Gong"_ Steven's shield collided with the Axe pushing him into Pearl at high speed and sending them both to the other side of the hall

Steven got up and Pearl opened her eyes.

"Steven.." said Pearl.

Steven went to the edge of that hall.

"Amethyst!" he yelled.

Amethyst was glad they were alive but was still too mad at Pearl to talk to her in anyway or express it.

Amethyst couldn't go through the halls.

Steven chose the center hall taking a chance and ran through it quickly.

"Steven!" Yelled Pearl and Amethyst in unison.

The floor split in the middle of the hall between the entrance and exist but Steven quickly ran to the other side and grabbed Amethyst by the hand managing to pull her with her help and filled with adrenaline in his blood brought her back.

"Dude we're not gonna make it!" yelled Amethyst.

As they passed the center of the hall the floor they were walking on got into a steeper and steeper angle until it began to open revealing a floor of spikes.

Steven tripped on the front of his sandal and began to slide backwards before Amethyst grabbed his hand and he grabbed back, they ran, the floor became too steep and Amethyst jumped.

Steven's exhaustion caused him to let go but Amethyst shapeshifted her arm longer and grabbed his foot as he fell spinning, before she retracting it.

Amethyst was too distracted to grab the edge and began to fall.

"Amethyst!" said Pearl running towards the edge and grabbing Amethyst's hand.

They jerked as the force of gravity was stopped and Steven opened his eyes to spikes approaching rapidly then stopping.

The spikes reflected off the fluid in his eyes.

Steven's eyes widened the tip of the spike was only a centimeter away from his pupils he didn't dare blink his eyelids would be stopped by the tip.

Steven gulped.

Amethyst looked up at Pearl.

"Im truly sorry." She said.

Amethyst scoffed rolling her eyes.

Pearl was worried.

Steven's eyelid was twitching he needed to blink really badly and his eyes began to water and his arms were tired as he had them on his sides if he dropped them it would hurt really badly.

"Uhh guys. Help! Im-" said Steven interrupting himself with an awkward chuckle.

"Really close to being a Pirate right about now…." He said.

"With two eyepatches!" he added.

Pearl lifted up Amethyst along with Steven.

What will happen next? Will Amethyst forgive Pearl?, Has Pearl angered yet another teammate for an extended period?


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 7: Garnet's return**

"Amethyst, are you all right?" asked Pearl.

Amethyst still didn't respond to her.

Pearl got even more concerned.

"Steven? Are you alright?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm just tired from all the running I did." He said breathing heavily

Amethyst decided she wanted to drive Pearl crazy and she knew just how to do it.

"Hey Steven, that worked really good! Why don't we just pick another hall and go through it!" said Amethyst.

"WHAT?!" Said Pearl with wide eyes.

"Uhhh…I don't think that's not a good idea…." Said Steven.

"C'mon!" said Amethyst grabbing Steven by the hand and running to the hall.

"Amethyst! What are you doing! Stop! STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" said Pearl running after them.

Grinning, Amethyst stopped before her foot crossed the edge.

Amethyst turned to see the look on her face and was satisfied at her look wide-eyed, stressed out and she was almost pulling out her apricot hair.

Pearl saw Amethyst's look and figured out she was planning some horrible joke, but she couldn't stop.

Her feet skid leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Woah!" said Amethyst as Pearl bumped into them and they fell into the hall.

Suddenly both ends of the hall closed magically with greyish black doors

The Gems gasped.

Pearl summoned her spear and began slicing and dicing but the walls were indestructible and just chipped her spear.

Amethyst ran and summoned her whip and whipped the wall on the other side multiple loud sounds echoed as the crystals in her whip hit the door and began to crack.

Amethyst looked back at Pearl running to her.

Pearl looked at her angrily.

"Look what you've done!" said Pearl.

"I-im sorry I didn't think you couldn't slow down!" said Amethyst.

Pearl was surprised Amethyst spoke but continued.

They argued and suddenly the room was engulfed in a bright light.

Steven winced.

All the walls and roof were the same dull greyish black color.

Magical sparkles filled the air.

The gems looked at each other, the room rumbled as the walls and roof closed in, in a diamond pattern.

They all gasped.

"We'll be crushed!" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst! We need to do something!" said Pearl.

"What do we do?!" said Steven growing more nervous as the walls and roof get closer.

'I- I don't know…I- is this it?" said Pearl covering her mouth as morbid thoughts crossed her mind.

"It?" said Steven unsure of what she meant.

"No!" said Amethyst.

The walls got closer.

Pearl summoned her spear and put it in between two really close edges but it snapped and dematerialized.

The Gems were forced to huddle together as space became limited.

"Steven." Said Pearl grabbing his cheeks and picking up his head.

"Steven, I-I think we're going to die." Said Pearl solemly and sadly.

Steven became down cast his eyes clouded by tears as morbid thoughts crossed his mind he hugged Pearl.

Amethyst was saddened by the sudden change in emotion of the usually happy boy.

"Amethyst, if this is it! I just want to say that no matter what I've said and no matter how I've acted towards you, I have always loved and respected you as a valued member of the team!" said Pearl with tears in her eyes.

Amethyst suddenly over flowed with emotion and hugged Pearl crying.

"If this is it then I just want to say that no matter how much ive said I hated your smartness and how much I've hated you I've always liked you like family!" said Amethyst.

Pearl smiled at Amethyst and then looked at Steven.

"Steven, if this is it I just want to say that No matter how much I miss your mother and wish she were here, I've always loved you!" said Pearl.

Steven stopped hugging and looked at her before hugging her even stronger and crying.

Pearl hugged back and Pearl put her other arm around Amethyst and they all hugged.

Steven buried his face in her chest he became terrified.

"Don't worry, I-I-it'll be over soon." said Pearl her voice cracking as she stroked Steven trying to make his death less horrifying for him.

Steven cried and he closed his eyes.

The walls were closing in Steven felt his legs being pushed by them and Amethyst felt her back being pushed.

They hugged tighter Steven emitted a whine.

Suddenly, the room became engulfed in bright light and the walls and doors disappeared in sparkles of magic.

Pearl expected to feel her body crushed until it poofed but all she could feel was Steven trembling in fear.

The lights of the halls edges turned off.

Pearl opened her eyes and looked around they weren't crushed, the crushers were gone.

"A-a-are w-w-we dead yet?" said Steven.

"N-no, we're not its all gone…." Said Pearl.

Steven looked up and noticed.

"We're Saved!" Said Steven pumping his fists into the air.

Amethyst looked up, surprised.

The gems were thankful they survived and Steven's mood suddenly became happier.

"But how did we make it?" said Pearl beginning to cry tears of joy as they hugged to celebrate their survival at the face of death.

Suddenly the ground rumbled as if something was punching it.

The gems stood up and walked to the final section of the hall where the sound was coming from with caution.

Suddenly the normally indestructible ground exploded into dust and fragments as Garnet flew out of it with her fist in the air another chunk of the indestructible ground tied with a blade of grass to her gauntlet.

She jumped out of the hole in front of them, smiling.

"Howdy." She said.

"Where have you been!" said Steven.

"It's a looooong story but I destroyed the power supply of all the traps except for one." Said Garnet unusually happy.

"Except for one?" said Pearl.

"All will be clear soon." Said Garnet pulling down her shades and winking.

"That means…..you saved us! Thanks Garnet! You're Awesome!" said Steven hugging Garnet's leg.

Garnet put her hand on Stevens back.

"I did?" said Garnet smiling seeing the happy boy again.

"We were almost crushed" said Pearl.

Garnet lost her smile.

"Well then, looks like I came just in time." She said solemnly.

"Why do you have some of that wall tied to your fist?" said Steven looking up at Garnet.

"Well, It seems that you can break this stuff with itself." Said Garnet before the dying blade of grass snapped and the piece hit the ground, breaking.

"What happened?" asked Steven curiously.

"Well." Began Garnet.

" _Flashback"_

Magical torches activated lighting the room Garnet was trapped in with the light of at least 20 flickering flames.

'Hmm…" said Garnet lifting her shades and using her future vision.

She walked carefully across the rectangular chamber there didn't seem to be a way out, but what good would that do? Gems don't need to breath, eat, drink and if it was a simple room trap there would be other Gems here trapped for thousands of years but the chamber was empty.

She stepped close to a wall and suddenly a triangle shape appeared and a door materialized revealing a lit hall.

She walked in and suddenly a bulge materialized in the roof making a laser weapon that shot her.

Garnet looked up and was suddenly shot in the head.

She gasped before poofing, two forms cried out and fell with a thud.

The blue and red forms of light became dimmer and formed into the chosen looks of Ruby and Sapphire.

They laid on the ground, Ruby's Gem was its usual red color only a little darker due to the dim light with its square pattern with multiple edges one of which reflected the dim orange flicker of the torches, Sapphire was covered in dust as she landed on a some dust that seemed to have drained from the roof her Gem was darker blue due to the lighting and was also orange on one side, though covered in dust.

Ruby groaned.

Sapphire got up and levitated dusting herself off, her levitation pushing surrounding dust away in a small vortex that dissipated.

"Are you alright?" said Sapphire in her calm demeanor looking over to Ruby with unseen concern in her face due to her eye being covered by her hair.

"Yeah, you?" said Ruby getting up.

"Im ok." Said Sapphire.

Ruby's temper flared.

"GRRR! Stupid…thing…gun!" she said clutching her fists tightly.

Sapphire put her gloved hand on Ruby's back.

"Calm down, we're ok lets just re-fuse." She said knowing Ruby's temper like the triangular pattern on her Gem.

Ruby agreed and they hugged their gems glowing as their forms combined into one shared by two Gems the Red and Blue gems became pinkish red and Garnet's form took shape.

Garnet's look appeared on the pinkish red form of light but she was suddenly shot again and split. Again.

They fell on the ground again and Ruby gave that gun a stare.

They fused again and as Garnet's shape began to form she was shot, again.

Ruby growled even louder and they fused again, as their forms began to combine they were shot.

Ruby growled even louder and took Sapphire's hand as their bodies began to glow they were shot and went flying in two directions.

"Ruby!" yelled Sapphire," Are you.." she began before being interrupted.

Ruby growled like a mad dog, stood up and went up in flames.

"AHHH!" She yelled summoning her glove-gauntlet, which was also flaming on her left hand and then grabbed her arm and launched it at the gun, jerking back from the recoil, which resulted in a large explosion.

The weapon was unharmed and returned to the ceiling.

"It seems it's purpose is to split fusion" said Sapphire.

"GAAAAHHH! ITS NOT FAIR!" said Ruby furious, regenerating her hand.

"At least it isn't shooting us" said Sapphire using her cooling abilities to put out Ruby's flames.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't." Said Ruby," Yet." She added.

"I promise you it wont." Said Sapphire looking into the future.

"Well my Sapphy is never wrong so I believe you." Said Ruby calmly looking at Sapphire and kissing her.

Sapphire blushed and smiled at Ruby.

They held hands.

"Lets do this!" said Ruby courageously.

Suddenly the weapon appeared and fired at their interlocked hands.

They separated their hands before the beam hit them.

"WE CANT EVEN! GAHH!" said Ruby summoning her mini-gauntlets.

Ruby jumped up to punch it but it disappeared into the wall and she missed, plummeting.

She fell with a thud.

Ruby got up and dematerialized her gauntlets.

"Lets just go Ruby", said Sapphire putting her hand on Ruby.

"Ok" said Ruby calming herself.

They walked and walked, they wondered why this trap was so empty.

"Looks like we were the only Crystal Gems stupid enough to fall for this…." Said Ruby angrily.

Suddenly they couldn't have been more wrong reaching a large dungeon type room Sapphire stopped ruby before they crossed a white line.

And what they saw was the gem equivalent of a massacre.

Thousands of glittering Gem shards reflecting their own colors and the flames of the torches the shards were a horrifying rainbow of color light green, magenta, dark orange, bright Yellow, dark violet, orange red, dead Gems everywhere, Dead **CRYSTAL** Gems everywhere.

Sapphire cupped her hands around her mouth.

Ruby was filled with rage and grief tears flowed down her face.

She clutched her fists and feel on her knees.

"Ruby" said Sapphire, her voice cracking.

"Those SAVAGES!" Said Ruby.

"That homeworld is just corrupt! Heartless! Violent!" said Ruby sobbing.

She could recognize some of the shards they were Gems that they felt for, Gems that when ordered by a commanding officer to gain intel on the beacon were filled with obvious fear from the rumors that shook the rebellion, but they did it….for Earth.

"We never saw them again…." Said Sapphire solemly, "Until now…" she said a stream of tears going down her lips which she wiped.

"It's Ok, these Gems gave their lives to protect the beauty of this world they were ready to die if it meant this world would be safe, lets just honor them with the Human custom of a moment of silence." Said Sapphire trying to comfort Ruby.

"Okay." Said Ruby solemly.

They were silent but suddenly Ruby spoke.

"WHY DON'T WE AVENGE THEM!" Ruby suddenly shouted and crossed the line, causing two large spiky wheels to materialize and lower ready to ground her form and Gem to dust.

"RUBY!" said Sapphire her Eye widened under her bangs, reaching out.

Doors materialized separated her from Ruby.

Ruby came ablaze and fired her gauntlet into the center of those wheels and it was ground to dust however, the flames melted some of the spikes causing the massive wheels to malfunction.

They creaked and groaned and they cracked and fell apart raining peices everywhere.

Ruby smirked.

The doors turned to dust.

Sapphire floated up to her at great speed and slapped her.

"Don't ever do that again you beautiful fool!" she said kissing Ruby.

Ruby smiled.

But her smile diminished as she looked at the shards she walked up to a pile and fell on her knees once more holding several in her hands and clutching them even if they were sharp and kind of hurt and scraped across her gem.

Sapphire looked at them, silently paying respect.

Tears fell.

Suddenly she noticed a multicolored glow in-between her fingers.

"Ruby drop them!" said Sapphire suddenly.

She did so as the glow went though the room, their arrival took off dust that kept them from reforming and disturbed them.

The Gems glowed and forms materialized around them, colored balls of energy which took the shape of hands and feet which wiggled and grasped before gaining the colors of their Gems shards and becoming physical hands and feet.

They crawled around and hopped around and grabbed Ruby's legs and Sapphire's dress.

The rainbow of disembodied limbs horrified them the shadows of long dead Gems that revealed their qualities muscular, skinny, large a variety , Ruby summoned her mini-gauntlet and punched them poofing them to and fro.

"Get your..." Ruby said before thinking she couldn't say hands and feet that's all they were.

"….Selves, off my SAPPHY!" She said poofing all the ones around Sapphire, then she punched the ground causing a shock wave to make them all fly in the air in a wave and fall on the ground poofing blinding them with multicolored smoke.

"Is it over?" said Ruby dematerializing her gauntlets

"I think so." Said Sapphire.

"L-lets get them all." Said Ruby as they began to collect handfuls of shards and bubble them in red and dark blue bubbles.

After finishing the large task they looked and saw no way of going forward they didn't die, but they didn't find a way out either.

"What do we do?" said Ruby.

Ruby noticed a large construction paper sized chunk of the wall fell out that was lying to their left she then looked to a dying blade of grass that foolishly made its way in here through a crack.

"I have an Idea lets fuse!" said Ruby.

Sapphire agreed and they hugged barely needing any effort to fuse their love was all they needed and they became Garnet once again.

Garnet walked up to the wall, no other doors formed she got close and then heard something, listening in she heard the sound of gears clanking.

She looked to the piece of wall and the blade of grass she tied them to her fist and formed her armored crystal Gauntlet.

She punched the wall several times forming cracks on the plane wall and broke it into pieces a large chamber only accessible by a Warp pad was hidden behind the wall it has several metal gears cranking away they weren't connected to anything and rotated around the glowing crystals that were connected to the walls, they generated power to crystal coils which connected to crystal wires that went into the walls to every trap.

Garnet knew what she had to do she shattered crystals one by one when the Crystals broke magic dispelled and the gears were subject to the force of gravity falling and clanging.

Half way through she noticed a directory that told which gear powered what and saw that one powered the ice trap and left that one intact while destroying the others finishing with a crusher trap that was active.

She then heard sounds on the roof and jumped up punching threw until she broke it and found herself on the floor of the crusher trap with the rest of her team in front of her, glad they could hold their own and glad she saw them again.

" _flashback over"_

"Lucky" said Steven, downcast-processing his thoughts his eyes moving slightly.

"Are you okay?" said Garnet-expressing concern over the boy's emotional wellbeing.

"Yeah", said Steven smiling at her.

How extreme will things get? How long will the chapters get?


	8. Chapter 8

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 8: The watery trap**

Peridot worked hard, she typed several commands as the alarms sounded saying pressure was reaching critical levels in the ice trap.

"How could this possibly get any worse!" said Peridot wide-eyed and frantic.

A new alarm sounded: Power failure on 29/30 traps.

"Why did I say that?, Why did I say that?, Why did I say that?" Said Peridot hitting her head on the keys.

"GRRR! Please tell me those clods are dead!" said Peridot typing in the commands to activate surveillance eyes.

"Hmmm…." Said Garnet, not believing even Steven's cheery disposition would prevent him from being affected by today's events.

"Alright Gems, there is no power going to the traps we can now move forward without any worries." Said Garnet.

"Whew" exclaimed the other Gems in unison.

Steven and the Gems walked through the now harmless, normal halls.

Several bright bulges formed in the pathways between the halls and formed eyes made of the wall material, which looked, towards the nearest motion.

The Screen in the center showed the video footage from all of them and showed the Gems walking threw the dim corridors.

"Of course, why not?" said Peridot slamming her arm into the keyboard.

" I'm sure they ruined the system too…..those annoying rogues! I'll have to deal with them myself!" said Peridot.

Peridot deactivated the video screens and walked away.

She approached the long hallway connecting to the control room and suddenly gained a plan.

Peridot knew from reading the status is that the roof had two layers for waterproofing if she launched an explosive near the crack it would cause the 1st layer to break off and bury them in a large pile that would at least immobilize those Gems long enough for her to activate the Beacon.

" _Meanwhile"_

The Gems walked through several halls.

No longer preoccupied with danger Steven realized how tired, hot, and thirsty he was.

Steven felt sticky the humidity was intense.

"Man, a Water fight with dad would be really good right about now…" said Steven looking tired.

"Ha, remember when I shape shifted into a cat and sprayed you and Greg with Water?" said Amethyst.

"Yeah, that was the day I got those cat fingers,…" said Steven before shuddering from the memory.

"Speaking of water do you need some Steven?" said Pearl reaching into her Gem to pull out an unopened large, cool water bottle with drops of water going down its sides.

"Maybe.." said Steven reaching for it in a tired voice.

Pearl was confused,

"Yes or no?" she said.

"Yes!" said Steven angrily.

Pearl was surprised but still gave it to him.

Steven drank a fourth of the one liter bottle in one go making loud gulping noises as he did.

"Woah! Steven, chill!" said Amethyst.

"He was only half an hour away from dehydration." Said Garnet suddenly.

Steven turned and looked at Garnet with large eyes with his lips still on the bottle.

"Crankiness **is** the first sign of dehydration." Said Pearl.

Steven took one more drink before handing it to Pearl.

"Sorry for yelling." Said Steven fidgeting and looking down in shame.

"Oh, that's alright Steven." She said storing the bottle.

The Gems walked on.

Groaning could be heard, they were silent so silent that you could hear how structurally unsound the building was and the distant rush of the rushing waterfall over the building several feet back slightly drowning out Steven's breathing and their footsteps.

They walked and saw a green figure that looked distracted.

"Do you think we'll surprise her?" Asked Steven in a whisper.

"She's a Gem she'll most likely sense us unless she is very, very distracted" whispered Garnet weighing the option of surprise attack.

They walked quietly up to the division between the trap halls and the control room halls and Peridot hadn't sensed them she was too busy planning a trap and calculating effectiveness on her hand computer.

Steven couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the fact Peridot had to resort to using a hand as a foot.

"Hi-a Peri!" said Steven in a friendly greeting, waving at her.

The Gems were surprised Garnet actually decided on a surprise attack.

"Oh, Hello the Steven." Said Peridot in greeting too distracted by her calculations to notice who she was talking to.

The Crystal Gems got puzzled looks on their faces and looked at each other.

Peridot's eyes widened

"THE STEVEN?" she yelled, startled, losing her hand computer.

"Peridot! We are here to capture you, you are a threat to the Earth and we must contain you." Said Garnet summoning her gauntlets while Pearl and Amethyst summoned their respective weapons.

"Its not me you rouges should worry about! Homeworld will come to deal with you! I already sent the message!" said Peridot," And once I activate the Beacon they will be alerted even more! And then maybe someone will come faster to get me off this stupid rock!" she said pulling her hair.

"This planet is making me lose my mind!" she said.

"Ive lived here all my life I think you're fine" said Amethyst.

"Ugh! Enough talk no band of 4 to 5 rouges are going to stop me from doing my job!" she said.

"And no green nerd is going to trash talk me!" said Amethyst.

"What?" said Peridot not understanding the majority of the words in her sentence.

"Lets get her already!" said Amethyst aiming at Peridot with her whip.

Peridot got a frightened look on her face.

Amethyst whipped in her direction but the terrified technician jumped out of the way.

Without hesitation Peridot activated her suit's arm cannon and aimed at the purple Gem.

"Take this!" she said angrily.

Peridot immediately fired her beam and Amethyst had no time to react.

Steven jumped in the way, summoning his shield and blocking the blast.

The blast returned to Peridot.

Peridot gasped.

Steven gasped.

"Here!" he said throwing the shield to her to protect her.

"Huh?" said Peridot before being hit in the face with the shield the force of which knocked her down and caused the blast to miss her.

"All right Steven!" said Amethyst running up to her followed by the other Gems.

"Ah, no! Are you ok! Im sorryyyyyy!" said Steven apologetically.

Peridot groaned, lying on the ground in an open fetal-type position the shield dematerialized in front of her.

Peridot growled angrily.

"You Clods don't have me yet!" she said getting up and running away.

"If you want me come and get me!" she said.

She created a pulse bomb and threw multiple ones at the crack at the wall hoping to escape the impending explosion and trap the other Gems within it.

The Gems gave chase their weapons at the ready.

The pulse bombs exploded the force being spread evenly through the normally resistant material but splitting apart the crack causing it to grow and multiply.

The Gems ran under the collapsing roof above the inch wide stream before the roof's inner layer collapses.

The Gems stopped looking up and gasping.

Garnet was too preoccupied to foresee anything and the vision suddenly came to her too late.

"Guys hug me!" said Steven thinking quickly.

The Gems did so and they were incased in a bubble before being buried in a large pile of material that reached up to the roof of the hall.

"AHA!" Said Peridot.

Steven grew the bubble while buried under the pile making more space inside but failing to push it all way.

Half of the roof around the area of the hall the Gems ran under buried them.

"Outsmarted you once again!" Peridot yelled.

"This will hold even the cloddiest clods!" said Peridot with a hint of insanity.

"This place is messing with my head…." She thought.

Peridot shifted the position of her fingers into a cone who's tip faced away from her.

"All my years in maintenance wont fail me now!" She said as a green flame appeared.

She welded the pieces together turning the almost indestructible pile of rubble into an indestructible jagged pyramid trap, she made sure to wield every crack on all sides and even connected it to the wall however she soon began thinking of dealing with system errors and was content with the fact that she stopped the flow of the tiny steam leaving a crack filled with still water and deactivated her wielding tool.

Peridot ran to the control room to continue her one handed typing, pressing a button that closed a soundproof, hard to destroy emergency door and unknowingly left an almost unnoticeably tiny space in the center of the welded pile.

She refreshed her actually smaller form removing dust from the fight unfortunately her mechanical limbs were still quite filthy.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed getting back to work.

Inside the pile Steven tried to grow the bubble but he couldn't.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Steven.

The bubble popped letting them separate.

A bright Pinkish red light flashed revealing the rocky pile and the Gem's surprised faces and Garnet's summoning of her gauntlets.

The sound of Garnet's gauntlet hitting the wall was heard but nothing happened.

"What's going on!" said Amethyst.

The room was lit up by a whitish, blue light, which Pearl shined from her Gem.

"Ow my eyes!" said Steven who's eyes were getting used to the dark.

Garnet kept punching.

"What's wrong?" said Pearl.

"We can't get out…" admitted Garnet.

The Gems gasped.

"What do you mean? Just punch harder!" said Amethyst

"Im punching" _"Punch"_ "As hard as I" _"Booming punch"_ Can!" yelled Garnet.

The Crystals on her gauntlets shattered and they dematerialized.

"Keep trying!" said Amethyst.

The Gems summoned their weapons, Amethyst kept whipping the rock to no results while Pearl tried to put her spear in the middle of the spaces and separate the rock which she struggled to do until her spear snapped in half, and Garnet punched.

"How do we get out!" said Steven worried.

"I don't know! Im sure if Garnet keeps punching she might weaken the structure" said Pearl.

"Right Garnet?" said Pearl looking to Garnet with concern on her fact while she just punched, emotionless.

Steven looked around and noticed the small babbling stream of water stopped at the edge of the enclosure and split into two streams, which circled the walls.

"Pearl look." Said Steven tugging her sash.

Pearl saw this and was surprised.

"Garnet, we are sealed in." said Pearl.

Garnet kept punching then Amethyst got an idea.

"Guys this area is just made of normal rock, lets break out of this joint!" she said turning to the direction of the rock where the stream came out of with her fist raised in the air.

Garnet suddenly jumped.

"NO!" she yelled as Amethyst punched the rock and it cracked.

"Whut?" said Amethyst wide-eyed and surprised.

Drops of water began leaking from the cracks.

The Gems were motionless.

"Guys?" said Steven curiously.

The wall exploded with a large stream of water draining from the river turned waterfall above.

Steven screamed.

The water rushed and filled the floor with an inch of water and counting stopping at the walls.

Steven felt his sandals get squishy and wet.

"We need to find a way out..NOW!" Said Garnet.

The Gems worked hard trying to find ways to break out while Steven watched the water go up.

Steven felt the cold water on his feet when it rose above his sandals, it felt refreshing but indicated something horrifying.

"Pearl, the water's going up!" said Steven.

"I know!" Yelled Pearl wide-eyed and frantic trying to use her spear to chip away at the walls in order to break out but chipping the spear away instead.

The water reached his ankle and the cooling became less refreshing and more freezing.

"Amethyst this is your fault! Now Steven is going to **drown** if we cant get out!" said Pearl horrified.

Steven flinched at that remark.

"Hey, I didn't know!" said Amethyst.

"If you see water draining from the river up top then chances are there is a lot more water that's being suppressed!" said Pearl.

"I don't need your lessons! It was a mistake we all make mistakes little miss perfect!" yelled Amethyst.

"Quiet you two! Just get working!" said Garnet through her teeth.

Steven felt his jeans get heavy as the water rose to them.

Steven looked around and saw the stressed out faces of everyone.

He sloshed towards Pearl.

"Pearl, are you ok?" said Steven shyly looking up at Pearl with big watery eyes, however the sound of the incoming water drowned out his question.

Pearl kept trying to find a way out.

That didn't really help him feel better, he felt guilty that everyone is worried and sad and fighting because of him.

A rush of cold went up Steven's spine as the water rose to his stomach and soaked his shirt.

Steven struggled, sloshing through the water to get to Amethyst.

"Amethyst?" he said a little louder this time.

"Yeah dude? I'm kinda busy trying to get us out of here!" she said slightly annoyed.

"Are you ok?" said Steven.

"I'm fine." She said.

Steven felt his feet get off the ground, the water had reached his chest and he was swimming.

Steven swam towards Garnet.

"Garnet, are you ok?" Asked Steven.

Under her shades garnet gave a three-eyed look of concern without turning, but Steven could only see it as the lack of emotion he was used to.

Amethyst's face was half submerged, most of her long hair spread out in all directions, she didn't care she just wanted to get Steven out because she's seen enough movies to know where this was going.

Pearl looked above trying to estimate in her mind the amount of time before this place gets submerged the water already reached her chest while Amethyst was working underwater and the water reached Garnet's waist.

She looked to Steven who was treading water and looked back at her.

Pearl gave him a smile as an attempt to assure him that everything is ok but she couldn't hide her true emotion and it looked quite nervous and forced.

Steven returned a puzzled look.

"Pearl? Is everything ok?" he said with a hint of worry.

"Of course! We'll find a way out of here before…" she said enthusiastically before looking up at the roof of the pile.

"It fills." She said less enthusiastically.

"Are you ok?" said Steven.

"Of course!" replied Pearl.

"You look like you are really freaking out." Said Steven observing her antics.

"No! im fine! Everything is going to be ok. Don't be scared." Said pearl giving a stressed out smile.

"Don't be scared?" asked Steven.

"Yes, everything is fine." Said Pearl.

Steven understood why Pearl was worried and why he should be scared, and that he was scared before but he didn't want to worry her, he felt guilty.

"Pearl, I'm ok this time" Said Steven looking at her with a confident smile.

Pearl returned it with an actual smile.

"He's so brave, like her." Thought Pearl.

Soon enough the other Gems were submerged while Pearl and Steven floated Pearl had checked the majority of the spaces in-between the rubble she could but has no luck in finding a weakness the rushing of the incoming water has stopped as the area filled above the point of origin.

Pearl looked at Steven with concern and Steven looked at her.

Pearl sank to speak with the others.

"Please tell me you found a way out…" said Pearl in a distorted voice full of concern and hope.

"Nope…." Said Amethyst, "this is my 50th whip" she continued while her broken whip dematerialized.

"And this water isn't helping." She added.

"Garnet?" said Pearl.

Garnet didn't say anything she just kept punching.

Pearl was really worried she looked up and saw the kicking legs of Steven at the wavy surface.

She swam up and surfaced her hair lost its cone shape and drooped, dripping droplets of water cascaded down her gem and she was soaked.

She summoned her spear and kept trying, as they were forced closer to the roof.

" _Meanwhile"_

Peridot kept typing the commands to activate the beacon but it kept failing.

"UGH! WHYYYY! I need to contact someone I need to get out of here before the planet expires!" said Peridot desperately.

She checked her hand computer for any nearby signals from space to intercept, nothing, no response from home world only primitive radio interference from possible human-made radio signals.

"I just have to do this! I just have to! I refuse to die on this planet…." Said Peridot trying to look for the problem.

"But at least those Clods are trapped forever." Said Peridot feeling a large weight off her chest she actually…smiled.

Back in the trap Steven began swimming towards Pearl when he suddenly hit his head on the roof.

"Ow!" exclaimed Steven rubbing his head but the speed of the water became noticeable when he was no longer able to lower his head and hit the roof again.

Pearl noticed this and became more frantic but she couldn't find anything.

The water submerged his body and was up to his neck, he put his hands on the roof.

"Uh, Pearl." Said Steven becoming a little frantic at the realization that the Gems have not found a way out and the water was rising.

"I know Steven" said Pearl stressed out.

The water rose to his head.

"Pearl the water is getting Hiblbgblgbl" said Steven before the water rising over his mouth interrupted him and his words became gurgles.

Steven's eyes widened, he didn't even take a breath, bubbles surfaced and popped in front of him, he faced up and got his face out of the water and spit out some water from his mouth.

"Pearl! The water is really high!" said Steven frantically.

"Steven! Hold your breath! I-I promise we'll find a way out." Yelled pearl.

Steven hoped Pearl was right, closed his eyes and took a deep breath his stomach and chest area expanded as he filled his lungs and puffed his cheeks, facing forward his head was almost completely submerged only his forehead and some of his hair remained dry.

Pearl gave up and decided to tend to Steven who along with herself became completely submerged.

Steven looked around his eyes darting with a worried expression as the fact that he was unable to breath if he wanted to sunk in, his curly hair waved in response to his movement as he looked around, it was hard to see as the water made his eyesight blurry but, being freshwater at least it didn't hurt, the water was cold and he shivered slightly.

Steven swam to a wall and began to pull at individual chunks of the fused rubble putting his feet on the wall and pulling, eyes closed, face scrunched up trying to find a weakness letting out muffled straining sounds as he did so.

Pearl went to Steven and grabbed him in a hug from behind.

"Steven, don't exert yourself! Don't worry we'll find a way out." she said trying to give a reassuring look.

Steven looked up at Pearl laying his head on her chest and facing up at her as a few bubbles leaked out of his nose.

" _Mmmmm….._ " he whined.

"Shh sh sh. Don't try to communicate." Said Pearl cautiously.

Steven faced straight ahead again and looked straight ahead thinking about the peril he's in as he and Pearl sunk to the bottom at Garnet and Amethyst's level where Garnet furiously punched the walls to no avail.

"L-look on the bright side, humans can hold their breath longer in cold water! A-and you are half Gem!" said Pearl trying to be positive.

Steven looked up at Pearl then back to looking straight ahead, lost in thought and fear.

It didn't help.

Will the Gems discover the way out before Steven drowns? Is this the beginning of a series of long chapters?


	9. Chapter 9

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 9: Leadership pressure**

* * *

 **Author's note** : Drowning warning.

* * *

The trap was filled; all Steven could hear was distorted punching and the warbling of the water.

Amethyst decided her whip was useless and punched the wall with her bare fists but it didn't do anything.

Pearl was on her knees holding poor Steven in her lap who looked at the Gems hoping that any second now the water would drain from a hole in the wall they made.

Amethyst kept punching she tried to get angry at this wall, hate the wall it was going to be the death of Steven, her only playmate, a member of the Team, Rose's son and of course a loved one, the only one who understood her since Rose was gone she punched harder and harder.

Pearl began to pet Steven's hair, which waved everywhere, the curls being uncoiled and recoiled as Pearl passed her hand, It was an attempt at comfort, most earth creatures calmed down this way but Humans are people and Steven was half Gem which made him more of a person so she wasn't really sure, It didn't help Steven but it calmed her down.

"Have you found a way out yet?" said Pearl worryingly.

"Nope. COME. ON. WALL. BREAK!" said Amethyst punching.

Amethyst summoned her anger and punched the wall very, very hard, so hard that her entire form began to vibrate around her Gem.

"Garnet?" said Pearl.

Garnet kept punching making the structure and water vibrate.

The vibration made Steven feel weird who was already beginning to feel weird from a full minute without breathing.

A minute passed, a Minute thirty, The Gems kept fighting their thoughts on Never getting out, every time that thought crossed their minds they combated it with "We have to get out, if we don't then, Steven is doomed." It was a horrible time for them and even worse for Steven.

Steven felt discomfort in his chest and flushed from lack of air.

Pearl looked down at Steven and Steven looked up at her she noticed the blush and began to think.

"Humans blush when blood flow is increased to the skin of the face, Blushing can be emotional." She thought but dismissed the notion there Is nothing she can see that is embarrassing.

"Increased blood flow.." she thought again she came to the conclusion that he was running out of air and his body was trying to adjust by increasing blood flow, he was low on air they needed to get out….now.

Steven suddenly got abdominal contractions and spasms.

Pearl felt them in her hug and immediately wrote it as another side effect of being kept from breathing.

"Steven, hold on." Said Pearl worried.

"Mmmmm." Whined Steven in response, as he looked up at Pearl with a pained look.

Pearl saw the look and got even more nervous she hoped for a miracle, they had to get out of there.

Amethyst noticed Steven's stomach contract under his shirt as the current which came from the hole that drained from the river lifted it before Pearl's hug shifted and pushed it back down, and wondered what was going on.

"What's happening to Steven?" she asked with concern.

"He's drowning!" said Pearl unable to control the volume of her voice; "We have to get him out of here now!" said Pearl frantically.

"The rubble won't move I've been trying forever! What are we going to do?!" said Amethyst.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sobbed Pearl, tears invisible from the fact they are underwater.

"Garnet?! What do we do!" she yelled.

Garnet didn't respond and just punched.

"Garnet?!" she yelled again.

Garnet didn't know what to do either, she couldn't tell anyone that, everyone depended on her and if the Gems lost hope they would have no chance of leaving, the burden of being the one depended on and having no one to depend on yourself is a very heavy one, one she feels like she wont be able to handle for much longer.

Pearl looked at Garnet, her eyes full of invisible tears.

Her hug got tighter.

Steven's eyes widened he felt like his lungs were going to pop as the spasms became more frequent.

He squirmed, whining.

"Steven, please hold on, just for a little bi-" started Pearl before being interrupted.

Steven exhaled a large amount of bubbles, eyes closed with a pained look.

"Steven!" yelled Pearl.

Steven felt better for a second but the spasms continued.

Steven turned and hugged Pearl tightly for comfort exhaling some more bubbles as he did, eyes closed with the same look.

Pearl hugged him too.

"Steven! Im so sorry…" she cried.

"Just-" she said as she took Steven's left arm and covered his mouth with his hand prompting a look with large reflective eyes.

Steven clasped his other hand on his mouth.

Some bubbles streamed from his nose and he pinched it with the thumb and index finger of his left hand.

"That's it, just a little while longer." Said Pearl trying to calm him.

Steven let out a whimper.

Amethyst saw this and felt like crying.

"Garnet! We have to do something!" cried Amethyst.

"What do we do?!" said Pearl.

Garnet stopped punching.

"GARNET!" They screamed in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Garnet suddenly yelled.

The Gems were shocked, Steven looked at Garnet.

"Are you alright?" She said in a gentler voice.

Garnet turned and saw Steven and groaned grabbing her head as she began to glow.

"I CANT!" She yelled.

"SAPPHIRE!" She said her voice becoming Ruby's as she became a blob of energy that almost separated but came back together as the Gems had a hard time deciding if they should share the same color or have individuality.

A strange combination of Ruby and Garnet sobbing at the same time could be heard.

"I cant see him **die** Sapphire, I just cant…." She sobbed.

"We can't do anything….So many Gems depending on us and we cant do ANYTHING!" she yelled.

"Ruby…." Said Garnet in a softer voice.

Garnet yelled as if in pain, as she was torn apart and forced back together in a bright magenta and red and blue light.

Steven didn't know what was happening to Garnet he was worried about himself and her.

The Gems just watched.

"I can't do this anymore! If only Rose could be here…" said Ruby in Garnet.

"Ruby, But she can't be we need to keep it together.." said Sapphire in Garnet.

"I CAN'T!" Said Ruby.

Garnet's body separated into two blobs that took the shapes of Ruby and Sapphire and even their facial features began to appear.

"Ruby! If we split Steven's fate is sealed!" said Sapphire.

Ruby was crying she debated, only a small thread of Gem energy connected their forms and the Gems changed back to their original colors.

The thread almost split but sapphire grabbed Ruby's hand and then Ruby ran into Sapphire and they combined again.

"You're right!" cried Ruby.

"We can do this." Said Sapphire.

They became Garnet once more.

"Together" said Garnet.

Steven looked at Garnet while enduring his condition.

Garnet summoned her Gauntlets and grew them punching harder and harder until they shattered and she had to summon new ones.

Steven whined as bubbles streamed from in-between his fingers.

Steven felt pressure in his abdomen as the air had no where to go, his lungs felt like they were burning.

He curled up into a ball in Pearl's hug.

"Oh, Steven please hold on! We'll find a way out of here you will not die here I promise." Said Pearl hugging him tighter.

Steven had a hard time believing, she said that before the water and said that before the discomfort.

Steven felt lightheaded and became dizzy for a second his skin grew a little pale.

Pearl gently stroked Steven's back.

It had been almost 4 minutes Steven was holding his breath longer than any untrained human ever could the Gems were thankful, but frightened at when it would be too much for him.

Steven saw something, in the wall a tiny blurry white light, the outside.

Steven pushed himself away from Pearl and clasped one hand on his mouth as he began to kick the area, a small crack grew and so did the hole, outside a tiny trickle leaked out of the pile going down the path of the original stream as a small pebble flew out and the stream grew into half its original size.

Pearl didn't see it; none of them did and grabbed Steven in a hug.

"What are you doing? Don't hurt yourself." Yelled Pearl full of concern

Steven whined and curled up in the hug he tried to point but he couldn't his muscles felt weak and achy.

Steven looked up, he began to hallucinate but he didn't know it, he looked up and saw, the surface! He saw beautiful blue skies and puffy clouds and most importantly, air.

Steven took his hands off his mouth his desperation made him ignore the aches and he tried to swim away from Pearl's grasp he managed to escape but Pearl grabbed his abdomen and looked at him.

"Steven! What are you doing! What's wrong?" she yelled.

Steven, facing up, exhaled bubbles which were trapped on the roof and reached up stretching his fingers.

"What, what is it do you see a weakness?" said Pearl looking up and seeing nothing but bubbles trapped on the roof.

Steven saw his bubbles make ripples in the surface of the hallucination golden sunlight shined through the water.

Steven reached for it, desperately trying to separate himself from Pearl and looking at her with fear in his eyes as if Pearl was hurting him.

Pearl felt like she was too but she knew there was nothing she was keeping him from.

Steven was so close.

He exhaled bubbles and reached up.

"Perlglblb" he gurgled to Pearl.

He swam with such strength he began to pull Pearl up with him forcing her to let go.

He was inches away from the "surface" bubbles streamed from his nose as, facing forward he blinked and closed his eyes expecting to pop out of the surface, his hand broke the surface or it would have had It not been a hallucination, his hand hit the roof. Hard.

Steven's eyes widened and he gurgled an exclamation of pain grabbing his arm, he looked up and the hallucination disappeared and he was overcome with realization and more importantly afraid as he sank back down and Pearl grabbed him.

Steven looked up at Pearl with a really pained expression he felt like his lungs were empty he needed to breath something it was no longer a voluntary thing.

"Steven what were you doing!" yelled Pearl.

"He was hallucinating" said Garnet.

"Garnet!... This is your fault! You said Steven would be safe!" cried Pearl.

Garnet didn't say anything.

"Yeah you have future vision." Said Amethyst in agreement.

"And **you**! Releasing the water!" yelled Pearl.

"Hey, it was a mistake you make them too! Remember when you tricked Garnet!" said Amethyst.

"Don't try to change the topic!" yelled Pearl angrily.

The Gems argued.

Steven couldn't take it he had to breath something! He felt deflated, he was shaking.

A distorted gasp was heard, everyone went quiet instantly.

Steven was wide-eyed with small pupils, his mouth open he grabbed his neck and coughed gasping again and making it worse. He kicked his legs.

"Steven! Stay calm I-" began Pearl.

"What's happening?!" yelled Amethyst full of concern.

Steven felt the water enter his lungs his body desperately tried to cough it out but he just coughed out large bubbles.

"Steven!" said Pearl.

Steven's eyes looked up at her, full of fear before looking back forward.

Steven suddenly became limp.

"Steven! STEVEN!" Yelled Pearl.

Pearl shook him he was somewhere in-between consciousness and unconsciousness his eyes were half closed, he didn't move; the only signs of life were blinking.

Pearl waved her hand in front of his eyes, they didn't follow.

His body finally decided and his eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness and began to float up in Pearl's grasp.

Pearl hugged Steven tightly.

"We're so Sorry." She cried.

"Pearl, we can't sto-" began Garnet.

"This is your fault! You said Steven would be safe!" said Pearl getting angry.

"Pearl! I-" began Garnet with her hands up.

"YOU. SAID. YOU. WERE. SURE!" She said unnaturally angry.

"P, chill!" said Amethyst.

Pearl began to sob uncontrollably hitting Garnet with the bottom of her clenched fist.

"You said you were sure….." she sobbed.

Garnet suddenly got angry.

"Pull yourself together Pearl!" yelled Garnet.

Pearl couldn't believe it didn't Garnet have one shred of concern for Steven?!

"Put your hand on his chest!" ordered Garnet.

"Wha-" started Pearl.

"Do IT!" said Garnet.

Pearl did so and felt Steven's heartbeat; it was slow and weak but still there.

"He's still alive" she said quietly.

"And if you want him to survive you need to cooperate!" said Garnet.

"You're right, but." Began Pearl turning the unconscious Steven around and hugging him from behind.

"We can't get out, we can't." Said Pearl standing up full of emotion.

A few bubbles came out of Steven's mouth as Pearl decided to sit back down and the water lifted his shirt exposing his pale belly and the pink Gemstone in his navel.

Pearl noticed this and quickly covered his mouth and nose to prevent further filling of his lungs or stomach.

"We need a miracle or else…." Said Pearl sadly interrupting herself looking down at the peaceful looking Steven.

A white light reflected off his Gem.

The twinkle grabbed Amethyst's attention.

"Huh?" said Amethyst before looking in the direction and finding the small weak hole with a small crack above it.

"GUYS! Garnet! A weakness!" said Amethyst excitedly.

Garnet punched the area harder, and Harder growing her gauntlets.

"Stay back!" said Garnet angrily.

Amethyst and Pearl moved behind Garnet against the wall.

Garnet looked into the future the visions of failure were enough to almost split her as her body glowed on and off.

Her gauntlets grew bigger and bigger.

Garnet cried and got angry at the same time.

"Come on!" she yelled.

"COME ON!" She yelled again.

Her gauntlets grew as big as the ones she used to destroy the Galaxy warp.

She suddenly charged to the opposite wall.

Pearl hugged Steven and Amethyst cowered as she pushed herself away from the wall and Obliterated the wall she had been punching, the weak point couldn't take all the force and destroyed the material internally.

Outside an explosion of rubble, followed by a wave of water which spilled in all directions.

The force of the water separated Steven from Pearl as they went flying.

The water was deep but slowly got shallower as it flowed down the hall.

Peridot heard the explosion as it wasn't just in the area but shook the building from Garnet's punch, and thought it was due to the pressure in the Ice trap and kept working to deactivate it.

The water revealed Pearl who was thrown against the wall, grimacing, arms and legs evenly spread out, her Gem light deactivated and she immediately fell backwards into the lower water and she got up her apricot hair long and drooping, her clothes soaked.

Water leaked out of her mouth as she yelled for everyone else.

Amethyst was laying on her stomach and picked herself up she looked like a giant pile of wet hair and sat down pulling the hair from her eyes spitting out water.

Garnet was already standing up, her bodysuit soaked and her normally square hair drooping and heavy, soaked like a sponge, water dripped from her shades.

The water got really shallow and Steven was revealed lying on his back, head turned to the side, soaking wet, his jeans dark blue and his skin a light pale.

"STEVEN!" Yelled the Gems in unison.

Amethyst went to him, turned him, and began pushing on his belly.

"Dude? Wake up…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Pearl went to him and quickly started doing chest compressions.

Garnet's body began to shake she felt like she would literally fall apart.

Pearl planned to shape-shift lungs and perform CPR lifting his head and turning it to face her and getting close.

Amethyst's tears fell on him, she suddenly noticed his index finger twitch.

Air entered Steven's lungs.

"Pearl!" yelled Amethyst.

Pearl looked at her before looking at Steven.

A Small amount of water erupted from Steven's mouth as he suddenly began coughing and gasping loudly and desperately for air.

The Gems sighed loudly in relief.

"Steven!" Yelled Pearl noticing the boy return to life and turning Steven on his side to drain the water coming from his mouth.

Amethyst picked him up, put him on her shoulder and hit his back a little hard, he coughed loudly some remaining water flying out and gasped for air.

"There, there, kiddo. Let it out." Said Amethyst.

"UGH! You are doing it too hard Amethyst!" Said Pearl taking Steven away from her and taking over her position before cradling him like a baby.

He breathed heavily, his abdomen rising and falling quickly, before slowly catching his breath.

The color returned to his skin and the flush went away from his cheeks.

Steven's eyes opened weakly.

His eyesight was blurry and began to focus.

He saw Pearl smiling in relief unable to contain her happiness.

Steven looked at her with big wet eyes before hugging her tightly and crying.

Pearl hugged him back.

"Shh, shh, shh. Its over Steven, its over." She said.

"Pearl..." Said Steven weakly.

"Shhhh… Save your voice Steven." Said Pearl.

"We're so happy you're ok" said Amethyst.

Garnet smiled fully and nodded.

Steven began mumbling weakly before Pearl shushed him.

"Shh, Steven just rest." Said Pearl.

"B-but what about Peri. _cough_ Dot." Said Steven weakly.

"Who cares! We care about you more than any Gem hunt." Said Amethyst.

"I love you guys." Said Steven shivering in his wet clothes.

The Gems all blushed.

"We love you too Steven." Said Pearl.

After at least an hour of resting and recovering from their scare.

"Steven are you ok?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah I think im ok now guys" said Steven strongly.

"You think you can stand?" asked Pearl.

"I think so." Said Steven.

Pearl put Steven down.

The Gems refreshed their forms drying themselves off and fixing their dos.

"I wish I could do that…" said Steven in his warm, wet clothes.

"Out of all my preparation I forgot to bring a fresh change of clothes." Said Pearl disappointed in herself.

Pearl suddenly bent down and grabbed Steven's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"Steven, if this event has mentally, disturbed you in anyway! Lets us know, you can talk to us." Said Pearl.

"Or talk to your father" added Garnet.

"Yes. Just don't make him think we are responsible" Agreed Pearl.

"You think you can handle a beat down on ol' Peridot?" said Amethyst.

"I guess so." Said Steven as they walked forward.

Steven suddenly got to thinking of how many times he's been close to death today. And suddenly the words of his father from the day his worldview on Gems and the Crystal Gems changed forever came into mind.

" _You know I'm not sure if- do you ever feel like this Gem stuff is too much for you?"_

Steven sighed.

"Guys, I-" Began Steven believing he shouldn't be a Crystal Gem anymore if he made everyone worry, almost died, and is weak.

Will Steven decide to quit the team?


	10. Chapter 10

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 10: Reassurance**

Water flowed down the highway opposite to them from the hole in the wall, the outside waterfall began to lose strength.

The Gems began to walk forward but the hybrid boy walking with them had something on his mind and sighed.

"Guys, I" he began.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at him with concern and confusion.

"Steven." Interrupted Garnet.

"I know you feel like we are invincible and powerful while you are weak and fragile but you need to know that is not true." Said Garnet seeing the future conflict.

Steven looked at the fusion listening to every word. It didn't really ease his mind that he couldn't finish his sentence but he knew she knew.

"We have been close to death many times as well." Said Garnet looking towards the other Gems.

"Y-yeah" said Amethyst figuring out what was going on.

"I've been poofed so many times I can't even remember my first look." Said Amethyst with a little exaggerative lie.

Steven looked downcast in thought.

"Remember when you were little and I had long sleeves?" said Amethyst walking towards Steven.

Steven nodded looking up at Amethyst.

"Well, before your house was finished I had a little accident and that's when I got my old look." She said.

"But now a few accidents later I got these swanky duds!" said Amethyst with a smile showing off her black clothes and greyish-violet pants with dark stars.

"I remember" said Steven solemnly.

"T-that's right! And remember when I was almost sliced in half by that axe?" said Pearl putting her hand on her Gem.

"And then you saved me." Added Pearl.

Steven perked up.

"We can die too Steven, and even though there isn't as much that can kill us we can still die at any moment." Said Pearl.

"Steven, remember when we used to leave you behind?" said Garnet.

Steven looked up and nodded.

"Steven, there was **always** a chance that when we stepped on that warp pad we would never come back." Said Garnet bending down towards Steven and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Steven's eyes widened as he went through his memories, he always waited for the Gems to come home, he never considered that one day….they never would.

"That's why we need to protect each other." Said Garnet as the Gems looked at her.

"We need to protect each other in order to complete missions if we didn't we would have all died. Just like you saved Pearl and we saved you." Said Garnet.

Steven blushed.

"As long as we love each other and protect each other we will survive." Said Garnet smiling clenching her fist.

"Yeah, we'll protect you as long as you protect us!" said Amethyst not thinking about what she was saying, "Its like you scratch my back I'll scratch yours." She added.

Garnet and Pearl didn't like what she was implying and glared at her.

"E-except out of love!" said Amethyst with a smile," Its like I scratch your back because I love you and you don't have to do anything for me, I mean… I'll stop now…." Said Amethyst trying to recover but crashing and burning.

"I think I get it." Said Steven with a smile.

"You aren't weak Steven, we are. And we can only be strong-" Said pearl before being interrupted.

"Together" said Garnet with a big smile.

"Group hug!" Yelled Amethyst as they hugged together.

A piece dislodged from the roof and was going to fall on them.

Steven's gem glowed and he summoned a massive shield protecting them.

Steven smiled at the Gems and they smiled back.

"That's it!" said Amethyst.

"Now what were you going to say?" asked Garnet with a smile.

"Nothing!" said Steven happily.

"Hey, what's that song you sung for us when you were little?" asked Amethyst trying to liven up the mood.

Steven and the other Gems looked at her with curiosity before Garnet began to smile.

"Y'know. I think it had something to do with pizza." said Amethyst remembering.

"Oh, that song." Said Steven blushing from the memory but smiling too.

"I-if your evil and you're on the rise." Sang Steven quietly feeling like his cheeks were on fire.

"You can count on" continued Garnet with a smile.

"The four of us taking you down!" sung Pearl harmoniously.

"cuz we're good and evil never beats us! We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas" said Amethyst hungrily.

"We" sung Garnet.

"Are the Crystal!" sung Amethyst and Pearl in unison looking at Steven.

Steven took the hint.

"Gems!" he yelled jumping up.

"We'll always save the day!" they sung in unison.

"And if you think we cant!" sung Steven.

"We'll always find a way!" they sung.

"That's why the people!" sung Garnet.

"Of the world!" they sung in unison.

"Believe in!" sung Garnet.

"Garnet." She sung.

"Amethyst!" sung Amethyst

"And Pearl!" Sung Pearl.

"And Steven!" yelled Steven.

They laughed.

"You ready to beat up that green nerd!" asked Amethyst.

"I guess so." Said Steven standing up as they walked towards the door his sandals still felt squishy and it was kind of uncomfortable.

They walked.

"How did you take control of your shield anyways." Asked Amethyst breaking the natural silence.

"I guess, I think of protecting you guys, or my dad, or Connie and It just happens." Said Steven.

"Aww shucks guy!" said Amethyst giving him a noogie.

They reached the door and found a crack going across it as the building shaking explosion of Garnet's successful escape attempt cracked the door.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and kept punching the door.

The door suddenly exploded, Peridot jumped with a yelp and turned to look at the hostile invaders.

"Hi!" said Steven in greeting, naturally not holding any kind of grudge and knowing none of this was really Peridot's fault she was just scared and she had no part in the water.

Peridot looked at them with a face full of fear and confusion sunlight glinted off her Gem as she stepped back, sunlight reflected off the white crystals in the computer and at varying brightness of five of the ten outer edges and the top half of the decagon center of the dirty Goshenite Gem powering the Beacon.

"How did you escape?! That pile was sealed!" yelled Peridot in confusion.

Garnet got mad, a part of her knew that Peridot had no part in the water and that she wouldn't know why Steven was wet but the other part wanted to beat her up for the scare they had.

Peridot saw Garnet's face turn into anger and her armored fists tense up.

Peridot activated her arm cannon.

"St-stay back! I'm warning you!" yelled Peridot with fear in her voice aiming at the cerise fusion.

Garnet ran at the green Gem and Pearl and Amethyst summoned their respective weapons following.

Steven watched.

Peridot's eyes widened and she quickly inputted commands on the computer console and whirring was heard.

There were two smaller antennas surrounding the larger, which magically appeared after the commands were sent.

"You're too late!" Yelled Peridot as embedded lights in the antenna activated and glowed white.

The left and right smaller antennas shot currents of white energy into the central antenna, which conducted to the central antenna all the way up.

The area around the tip was distorted as the fabric of space and time was warped a bright beam of light came from the tip and became invisible to those on the ground as it was accelerated beyond the speed of light only the beginning of the beam was still visible and shined brightly looking like a beacon that could be seen for miles and to those in space, light years.

Peridot laughed evilly before stopping abruptly and dodging a hard punch from Garnet with wide-eyed fear on her face

Peridot ran away from the angry fusion as Pearl took another direction to meet up with her.

Pearl threw her spear at her.

Peridot saw the spear and used her tractor beam to grab the spear and threw it back at her with a spin before running from Garnet some more with a yelp.

Pearl ducked.

"Amethyst!" yelled Pearl.

"Wut?" said Amethyst before seeing the spear and ducking, however she did not duck fast enough and her hair was sliced and became short, and square edged.

Her long stands of hair separated and fell like rain.

"My hair!" Yelled Amethyst.

She held a pile of the stands before they disappeared in purple smoke.

She regenerated it but didn't quite remember how she styled it because well, she didn't so it came out even messier than normal.

"AINT NOBODY MESS WITH MY HAIR!" Yelled Amethyst angrily.

Amethyst chased after Peridot.

Amethyst threw her whip and it tied around Peridot's legs.

Peridot fell on her face.

Garnet punched hard at her but she rolled away causing her to miss.

Peridot managed to get up and hop away.

She grabbed the hand on her leg and pressed a button disconnecting it and reconnecting it on her arm.

She untied herself and activated her propeller.

Steven saw this and quickly ran up to her and hugged her chest causing her to fall back down on her back from the unexpected attack.

Peridot blushed slightly she had never been hugged it kinda felt nice….But it was an attack! And as a result she got on the defensive.

"Is it trying to crush me? Why is it so warm and wet? Is it going to burn me?" she thought as she grabbed him and tried to push him off.

The Gems charged for her and Peridot pulled herself backwards with one hand and her feet, crawling backwards while still trying to get Steven off.

"Get off of me!" said Peridot as she pushed Steven's head which hurt a lot, because of her metal appendages.

Steven let go to grab his aching head.

Steven was almost pushed off but grabbed on to her left metal leg but began to slip since he touched his hair which was still wet.

He stopped slipping when she grabbed her foot.

The Gems got closer.

"LET ME GO!" Sobbed Peridot with tears in her eyes.

Steven looked up and was surprised, she was crying…

Suddenly Peridot used her foot-less leg to strike Steven in the forehead. hard.

Steven made an exclamation of pain and flew into a mossy, broken wall.

Before the back of his head could hit the wall resulting in a skull-shattering fatal impact, his bubble activated and his head hit the bubble in a softer impact and the bubble bounced off the wall and fell on the ground, Steven was spread out on the back of the bubble before falling on his stomach on the bubble's floor.

The bubble popped, Steven was out, cold.

The Gems looked at Steven, Garnet and Amethyst looked at Peridot feeling only fury, while Pearl ran towards Steven worried as always.

Amethyst and Garnet ran towards Peridot.

Peridot screamed.

"It was an accident!" she pleaded.

Garnet punched the computer's keyboard hard and it exploded, white crystals flying and stone like material everywhere.

The beacon shut down, the two other antennas dematerialized, the holographic screens fizzled out.

"No!" yelled Peridot before running away from the pair.

Pearl ran towards the unconscious boy and fell on her knees picking him up and shaking him.

"Steven! Steven! Open your eyes!" Said Pearl frantically.

She checked his pulse, he was alive and stroked his hair checking for blood from the impact or if his head sustained any damage luckily he was fine.

But she noticed Steven's forehead suddenly turn red and begin to swell.

Steven groaned, his eyes opening slowly.

"Steven, are you ok?" She asked.

Steven groaned again.

"My head hurts a little…" he said grabbing his head

He reached for his forehead and touched it slightly and quickly drew his hand back and winced it hurt a lot.

"Steven, do you know who we are? Say your ABCs!" said Pearl worried.

"Yeah. Um.. A B C D-" began Steven before being interrupted.

"How many fingers am I holding!" said Pearl holding up two fingers.

"Two." Said Steven.

"Oh thank goodness, you are alright." Said Pearl.

"Get away from me!" said Peridot while the Gems attacked her.

She remembered the reason they were attacking her.

"Why do you care about this planet! Its disgusting!" said Peridot scraping the remains of a bug she just crushed off her foot.

Pearl got mad.

"Stay here Steven." Said Pearl summoning her spear.

"You're wrong! Its beautiful!" Said Pearl joining them.

"Beautiful? its disgusting chemistry!" said Peridot before running away.

Peridot jumped up and activated her propellers and began to fly away through the antenna's hole.

Garnet aimed her fists and shot her gauntlets at Peridot.

Peridot yelped and used her tractor beam to spin and return the gauntlets, temporarily losing stability in flight.

Despite his condition Steven quickly ran and summoned a large shield, hands in front of him, gem glowing, which gonged as the gauntlets exploded on it.

Steven looked back and the Gems smiled at him.

The shield dematerialized and Steven suddenly fell.

Pearl quickly caught him.

"Steven? What's wrong!" said Pearl looking down at him.

Steven opened his eyes and looked at Pearl.

"I- Im just so…exhausted I need to lay down for a sec'." said Steven tiredly.

"Yes, Steven rest." Said Pearl realizing how taxing the shield is to his energy and the fact that he hasn't eaten lunch today.

Peridot used the distraction to her advantage flying off into the opening.

"Peridot!" yelled Garnet clenching her fists as the other gems looked up at her.

"Bye bye! Clods!" yelled Peridot.

Amethyst whipped in Peridot's direction but couldn't reach to tie her up.

Peridot laughed maniacally.

She flew out of the hole.

She just kept laughing as she got farther and farther from the opening in the river.

The morning sun reflected off the river and its tributaries as she flew over the golden-looking rivers.

Suddenly her laughing turned into uncontrollable sobbing as she landed behind a large boulder near a bend in the river.

"This is it, Its over for me! I'm going to die here! Alone! Helpless! What does Yellow Diamond care! She can get another Peridot!" she sobbed burying her head into her arms and realizing why Yellow Diamond hasn't sent help.

"I mean, she can just assume the Cluster is doing well! Who knows if she even cared!" sobbed Peridot.

"Any day now. It'll hatch." said Peridot rocking back and forth hitting her head against the mossy boulder.

"Nothing, no chance of survival…." Said Peridot wide-eyed.

Peridot suddenly remembered something Lapis told them during the interrogation.

"The Steven! That's it! It healed Lazuli's Gem! It can fix the Galaxy warp! I can still live!" said Peridot laughing.

"But how can I get to them…..I cant warp they'll detect me! I cant fly they'll see me…" said Peridot.

"Well, better start walking.." said Peridot miserably as she pulled up a map to the Temple warp pad.

"Hopefully these plants won't start spraying more water on me…" said Peridot not understanding rain and too miserable to have noticed the thunder.

Back at the beacon Peridot escaped once again.

"UGH! This is sooooo annoying she's like a villain in one of Steven's cartoons! Always getting away!" said Amethyst dematerializing her whip.

Garnet dematerialized her gauntlets, still looking up.

Steven got up much to the surprise of Pearl.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah I just needed a little break" said Steven.

"Hey, my head-ache's gone!" said Steven happily.

He felt his forehead and his happiness turned into pain his forehead was still swollen.

Garnet turned her attention to the Gem imbedded into the round base of the Antenna.

Steven looked at it.

"It's like Lapis" said Steven.

"We should save her!" said Steven suddenly.

"You don't know that. It could still be corrupted." Said Garnet.

"We need to get it anyways" said Amethyst.

At that encouragement Steven jumped on the Gem and began to pull at its sides.

"Steven! We can handle this!" said Garnet.

" _Pop" "Body thud"_

Steven pulled out the Gem and fell on his back, dropping it.

The antenna suddenly cracked and began to fall apart.

It collapsed and fell in, its base breaking apart and turning into small pieces which turned into smaller pieces and turned into brown dust which few everywhere, eventually the entire thing just turned to dust and all that was left was the broken computer terminal and a hole where the base once was and a pointless opening outside.

The Gem was exactly the same on both sides, each side separated by a white ring.

The Gem began to glow white.

Steven got up looking starry-eyed.

Garnet readied her Gauntlets and the other Gem watched.

A body formed, feminine humanoid in shape the Gem was skinny, with a full torso, and grew long hair, which was styled perfectly straight.

The light fell on all fours, hair drooping.

Steven was excited he thought this Gem would be a new friend to help he walked over and extended his hand at the still bright, grey-ish white form around coming from a Gem placed at the heart similar to Amethyst.

"Steven! Get away from that Gem!" Yelled Garnet as the Gem suddenly screeched and reached up changing into a monstrous form.

The Gems summoned their weapons.

It's skinny form became muscular its hair became spiky, it grew two more arms, its face became alligator like, it grew a tail!

The corrupted Gem fell on its new feet and gained its new form, Grey fuzz on its body, hair turned a spiky mane of Goshenite crystal, large, expressive grey eyes with pupils, a thin tail with a large diamond cut Goshenite crystal on its end, white crystal claws, Grey fuzzy paws, 6 legs, and Alligator like snout and teeth.

The Thing opened its eyes and looked around its surroundings at first it was confused and scared, it felt drained of energy but slowly regaining it, it saw….Gems! With weapons! A…Human? Reaching over to it's face suddenly frozen with fear.

It got mad, it was being threatened and roared.

"Steven!" Yelled Pearl!

The monster roared it's Gem glowed and everything was suddenly bathed in bright white light.

Steven was temporarily blinded his eye cells overloaded beyond belief.

The Gems were blinded as long as the light was still active.

The light diminished and the Monster pounced on Garnet.

Pearl looked for Steven and saw him wiping his eyes and stumbling around trying to feel for something.

"My eyes! I can't see!" yelled Steven.

"Steven!" yelled Pearl.

"Pearl?!, Where-" said Steven before bumping into a wall and forced to sit down on the ground.

Pearl ran to Steven.

"Steven, this mission is horrible you've never been in this much danger!" said Pearl examining his eyes.

His eyes were closed she opened them and his pupils went as small as they could go and his eyes looked in one location she waved her hand in front of him and nothing.

"Steven! Just stay here and don't move!" said Pearl as she went to help the other Gems.

"Kay." Said Steven still wiping his eyes and blinking, trying to see.

Garnet threw the monster off her and it crashed into a wall leaving its imprint.

It charged towards her again and Amethyst grabbed its right hind leg with her whip, stopping it, it flashed light once again and though blinded, Amethyst kept her grip on the whip.

Pearl fired blasts at it promoting screeching as its crystal mane broke into pieces.

The thing looked at them, livid.

It used all its strength to move forward dragging Amethyst along with it, it clawed at Garnet but she dodged every time and only scratched the walls.

Pearl threw her spear at it and it impaled the Gem on its side.

It Roared in pain, eyes wide.

A massive explosion of white smoke followed by the clink of a Gem was seen.

Garnet grabbed the Gem and bubbled it away to the temple.

Steven kept wiping his eyes and began to slowly regain his vision.

"Mission complete." Said Garnet.

"All right!" said Amethyst.

"Thank goodness." Said Pearl.

"We completed two missions as well, finding the Gem and attempting to capture Peridot." Continued Garnet.

Pearl went to Steven.

"Can you see?" asked Pearl.

"Kinda." Replied Steven.

"Give it some time." Said Garnet.

"Luckily, there is no chance homeworld saw this, it wasn't in position homeworld can only be contacted at mid-night when the system and Earth are aligned. " said Garnet.

"This will only make some primitive race in a few hundred years scratch their heads over why this star suddenly became brighter." She added.

"Good" said Pearl.

The danger is over. Relief fills the air, the mission may be over but repercussions will ripple throughout the coming days. This story is not over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Steven's serious mission**

 **Chapter 11: Repercussions**

The Gems walked back from the control room, walking through those same halls.

They passed the Ice trap, still frozen, still creaking, cracks forming in the walls.

Finally they left the building, after walking a distance a loud sound was heard.

They turned and saw a massive explosion of rock and soil and the building's material after the explosion grew a massive spiny collection of Ice, which sparkled in the sun.

"Wow! It's so Pretty!" Said Steven admiring the beauty of the formation.

Garnet looked at the spiny ice sculpture, In this instant so many Gems were avenged, and the beacon was permanently out of commission.

"Alright we'll stop here, let Steven rest." Said Pearl.

Pearl remembered something.

"Steven. I think its time for you to eat your lunch." She said calculating in her mind what time it would be back home.

Steven sat on a rock

He grabbed his stomach, he felt hungry but he was full.

Pearl handed him a wrapped sandwich.

"Thank you." Said Steven politely.

Steven felt a liquid sloshing in his stomach; he suddenly didn't feel too well.

"Steven, want to drink some water with it?" said Pearl pulling out the bottle.

"No, I _urk_ I feel like I drank enough water already" said Steven as nausea began to overtake him.

"Steven? Are you ok?" asked Pearl concerned.

Steven groaned and stood up he felt something warm go up his esophagus and bent over, recognizing this feeling from experiences past, he vomited river water into the plants lining the path.

He coughed and vomited some more until his stomach was empty, luckily he had fully digested his breakfast or else it would have come out too.

Steven retched some more but nothing came out, coughing and recovering from the nausea spell, he sat down, groaning.

"Woah dude. Where'd all that come from?" said Amethyst confused and amazed.

"That must have been water ingested during his near-death experience" said Pearl.

"Are you ok Steven?" she said worried.

"Yeah, I think im ok." He said, his voice horse from all the vomiting he did.

"Just rest Steven." Said Pearl.

He sat down again.

The sun beat down at him, it felt good drying out his clothes, but it was really really hot, combined with the humidity Steven felt like he would faint.

"Man, the Sun…..is hot." Said Steven.

"Well of course, it's a Star" said Pearl.

"Uhhh...I don't think that's what he meant Ms. Literal." Said Amethyst annoyed slightly.

Pearl looked back at her.

Steven began to sway, he was blushing from the intense heat, his blood being pumped all the way to the surface of his skin an attempt remove heat, his eyes were half closed he felt really woozy, his hair was droopy and drenched with sweat, soon enough his clothes would be wet again.

Garnet saw this and grabbed a large leaf, holding it above him and shielding him from the sun.

Steven exhaled strongly as the cooling gave his body an extreme change in sensations.

"Whew…Thanks Garnet" said Steven looking at her and leaning back, catching himself with his arms.

Garnet took another leaf and fanned him.

"No problem" She said.

Steven closed his eyes, sighing as the breeze cooled him, his hair blowing.

The heat gone his body focused on a sudden hunger pang and thirst.

"Pearl I'm hungry now." Said Steven.

"Alright." Said Pearl giving him a sandwich, "Do you need anything to drink?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Steven realizing that the water he drank earlier probably came out too.

Steven drank large amount of water before moving on to his sandwich, which he ate quickly.

Steven looked like he was being treated like a king, his blush went away and all his strength returned to him.

Steven sucked the bottle dry.

"Alright time to return home." Said Pearl.

Steven got up and they walked to the warp pad and warped back home.

As they arrived home they walked in different directions, Amethyst walked to the snack cupboards, Garnet's Gems glowed as she opened up the temple door, Pearl and Steven walked forward.

It was the afternoon.

Steven touched his head again and winced, the red bump was still there, still swollen, still painful.

"Oh Steven! Let me get you something for that!" Said Pearl.

Pearl ran to the freezer and pulled out the bag of free Ice Garnet had brought home during the Sardonyx incident.

She took some ice put it in the baggy that was originally for the sandwich and put it on his swelled forehead,

Steven winced, the pain distorting his face.

"Ow…ow" said Steven grabbing Pearl's arm.

"Steven, hold it up to your injury and the swelling and pain will go down." Said Pearl.

"Ok." Said Steven doing as he was told.

Pearl went to the kitchen ready and waiting if Steven needed more ice.

Steven felt the intense cold on his painful forehead soon enough it began to feel good, he walked upstairs to watch some cartoons, his forehead began to go numb, he took the ice baggy off and felt the bump, it didn't hurt and was really really cold.

"Keep it on Steven." Said Pearl.

Steven suddenly heard some knocking; it was his father, come for a visit.

Steven went down and opened the door.

"Who's ready for a surprise visit!" said Greg.

"Dad!" said Steven happily.

"Hey stu-ball I was thinking about checking out tha-" Began Greg before noticing his icepack.

"Why do you have that Ice pack?" said Greg with some concern.

Steven took it off revealing the bump on his forehead.

"What happened?" said Greg.

"I…kinda hit my head." Said Steven.

Pearl noticed his pack was melted; it was a bag of ice water.

Pearl made another and gave it to him while going to refreeze that one.

"Pearl? What happened?" said Greg.

"Uhhh, well you see, Steven has shown advancement in control of his powers so…we decided it would be best to test him on a more dangerous mission." Said Pearl.

"What? Are you crazy! Look at him, he could have a concussion!" said Greg.

Amethyst turned to the growing tension and Garnet came out of the room.

"Don't worry he's fine, trust me." Said Garnet.

"What happened? How did this happen?" said Greg.

"Well a rouge Gem might have….hit him into a wall" said Pearl carefully.

"Why didn't you protect him!" said Greg angrily, he went to pick up his injured son and felt his moist clothes that were pretty much dry and saw that his sandals were spongy.

"What is this?" asked Greg.

"Sweat?" lied Amethyst with a look of concern wonder if he would buy it.

"We were kinda trapped in some place with rising water and I kinda almost…..drowned?" said Steven wanting to tell the truth closing his eyes waiting for his father's reaction.

"WHAT!" yelled Greg wide-eyed.

"But I didn't and everything's okay! The Gems saved me!" said Steven trying to make the situation lighter.

"But you wouldn't be in danger if it wasn't for them!" said Greg before turning to the Gems.

"What were you thinking? You guys need to bring Steven on only the least dangerous missions!" said Greg.

"We have, but he'll never grow if he isn't exposed to more difficult tasks" said Garnet.

"That's why we decided tha-" began Garnet before being interrupted her serious expression changing into a surprised one.

"Well look at what that did! He could have died! Why didn't you discuss this with me Im his father!" said Greg.

"He could have long term effects because of this! Why would you bring him on such a-" Yelled Greg before getting cut off.

"Greg!" shouted Garnet, "He's fine." She added.

"You don't know that!" Said Greg.

"Greg, you know that I know that…." Said Garnet with a stoic expression on her face adjusting her shades.

"Okay okay, but you of all people should know that this was a bad Idea! You put him in danger!" said Greg.

"Yes, I saw this, but I also saw much good coming from this, conflict resolutions, I took a risk and it turned out fine" said Garnet.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Greg yelled, "You put him in grave danger! I don't think I can trust you to take care of him!" said Greg.

"Excuse me, we've done a very good job so far, if anything he's safer with us!" Said Pearl.

"Safer with you! You guys could have crushed him by accident at any moment! And he wouldn't be exposed to these monsters if he didn't live here!" said Greg.

"Steven needs to be taught how to be a Gem he isn't just a human he is a Gem as well and he needs to be taught how to control his abilities." said Pearl.

"But he could get hurt! One of these days you guys will come to me holding Steven who might be hurt or worse!" said Greg

Steven watched as his family grew angry at each other and argued with growing concern.

"Stop guys! Dad im fine! The Gems will keep me safe dad!" Yelled Steven.

"Steven, You know I want to protect you, and that I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you were hurt right?" said Greg calmly going on one knee and putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know." Said Steven looking up at his father with large understanding eyes.

"And that's why I can't let you live with the Gems anymore." Said Greg making up his mind.

Steven and the Gems gasped in unison.

"Dad no! You can't!" yelled Steven.

"I'm sorry Steven, but its for your own good, pack your cheeseburger, we're going to the van." Said Greg.

"Dad! No I don't want to go! Im a Crystal Gem!" yelled Steven.

"Steven, I don't want you to get hurt!" said Greg hugging him.

"Dad Im a Gem! And I need to protect them like mom did!" said Steven pushing him away and looking into his eyes.

"But your human! You aren't invincible like them! They don't need to be protected!" said Greg.

"We are not invincible!" said Pearl.

"Compared to us you are! Who cares if you get an injury to your bodies that would fatal to a person! You can regenerate from your Gems! Steven probably can't I can't!" yelled Greg.

"We can be shattered though, I cracked my Gem once." Said Amethyst.

"It doesn't matter you are more durable than we are! You keep treating Steven like a full on Gem and one day YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Yelled Greg his face turning Red.

"DAD! I have a shield I can protect myself!" said Steven.

"Did it help!" snapped Greg.

Steven flinched.

"N-no but-" began Steven shyly.

"Pack your backpack Steven, you aren't safe here." Said Greg.

"NO!" Yelled Steven angrily.

" I can't dad they're my family! And I want to spend time with them!" said Steven.

The Gems got tears in their eyes.

"Look Steven, maybe one day you can come back when I can trust them to protect you!" Said Greg his voice becoming angrier as he turned to the Gems.

"I'm not going!" yelled Steven.

"Steven! What's gotten into you! You're going and that's final!" said Greg wondering what happened to his usually well-behaved son.

"Greg, I Know trust is a hard thing to re-establish but trust me when I say that Steven is safe with us..: said Garnet sensing intense conflict on the horizon.

"Steven." Said Greg angrily with his arms crossed at the boy who looked angrily back at him and wasn't packing.

"Dad, im not going! This is my home!" said Steven.

"Steven!" said Greg coming into to grab him and take him out by force if he has to.

"No!" said Steven as he summoned his shield by reflex and stopped Greg in his tracks causing his hands to collide hard with the shield.

" _Bump_ "

Greg was pushed back slightly, falling on his behind, he got up and stepped back in surprise, and in slight pain due to his collision with the shield.

"Dad! Im sorry!" said Steven getting concerned.

"Steven, your grounded." Said Greg.

"Dad! I don't want to go I just don't want to, please don't make me go I-I love them!" said Steven tears forming in his eyes.

"More than me?" said Greg with some sadness appearing on his face.

"No… Dad." Said Steven, I love them like I Love you that's why I don't want to go." Said Steven.

"Im sorry, they can come visit." Said Greg going to pick up Steven.

Time seemed to stop for Steven as Greg approached; fear sadness and anger overtook him.

"I'M NOT LEAVING MY FAMILY BEHIND!" said Steven as he summoned his bubble and repulsed Greg away where he was caught by Garnet and she put him down

The Gems looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not gonna go dad!" He said angrily and sobbing, "You're not my favorite dad anymore! I'm not going anywhere without the Gems! I hate you…." said Steven sobbing louder.

"Steven…" said Greg as he slowly approached him.

"I wish I had a room with a door to slam…" he said sobbing avoiding eye, or physical contact with his father.

Suddenly his Gem glowed and Rose's room opened up for him.

Greg hadn't seen her door open up in a long time he was mesmerized.

Without hesitation, Steven ran in, crying.

Greg ran after but couldn't catch up to him as the door closed.

"Steven!" yelled Greg full of worry.

"Steven open up!" he said banging on the door.

Inside the room, Steven sobbed and kicked some pink clouds before calming down.

"Stupid dad!" he muttered, "I'm safe!" he said again.

"I want a bed, room! Please." Said Steven through his teeth, still angry as he remembers how much easier it was to cry about something in bed he buried his face in the sheets and cried, eventually he sat up and calmed down, sniveling.

As soon as he calmed down he went over everything he said and began to regret and feel guilt with a look of utter shock on his face at what he had become.

"Dad…I need to go apologize…." Said Steven he began to get up but felt overwhelming exhaustion, he had a busy day of physical activity and cheating death, he was out of energy from all the times he summoned his shield and the cloud soft bed did not help, before he knew it he fell backwards on to the bed.

"Need to….nap." he said groggily as he nestled into his bed and forgot all about what he was doing, almost instantaneously, he fell into a deep sleep.

Will Greg take Steven away from the Gems?


	12. Chapter 12

**Steven's Serious Mission**

 **Chapter 12: Calm**

"Steven?!" Yelled Greg.

"Steven needs some time to cool off and nap, he's fine." Said Garnet.

"Wow, he's really attached to you guys isn't he?" said Greg reflecting on the events that just unfolded.

"Well we have been through a lot lately" said Pearl sitting on the couch.

"Come one Greg. Don't take him away! This place is booooooooooooooring without him!" Said Amethyst.

Garnet leaned on the wall observing possibilities for the future.

"I'm just scared...scared that something will happen to him…." Said Greg.

Pearl nodded in understanding.

"It's not like we're never worried about him." Said Amethyst crossing her arms.

"I just keep having this re-occurring dream where I go to the temple and you guys warp in and you either tell me Steven is dead or are carrying him and tell me, then I wake up. and it just scares me how that could end up happening any second." Said Greg putting his hands on his head.

"You must worry about that a lot if you dream about it." said Pearl remembering Steven's explanation on dreams and her own experience several weeks ago.

"Deep man." Said Amethyst looking down.

"Gems, remember that Greg is the parent and has full custody over Steven. If he wishes to take Steven from our care he can." Said Garnet thinking about today's events.

Everyone looked up.

"Today, we were unable to keep Steven safe as guardians and If Greg does not believe we can take care of him I won't argue." Said Garnet.

"But-" said Amethyst before being interrupted.

" No Buts." Said Garnet.

"He needs us to teach him how to control his Gem powers!" said Pearl.

"What matters is his safety." Said Garnet.

"Greg, whatever you decide to do, WE will agree." Said Garnet.

"I- I think I want to take him with me…" said Greg.

"Alright." Said Garnet.

Amethyst closed her eyes pouting.

"I suppose it's for the best. " said Pearl.

"But, he should at least have dinner here" said Greg.

Garnet nodded.

"I'll bring him to his bed" said Garnet entering the temple.

In Rose's room Steven slept soundly while snoring softly, Garnet approached and picked him up, one hand under his knees and the other behind his head which rested on her right shoulder pad.

"I hope you're well rested when you find out the news." said Garnet wishing more conflict doesn't arise from this and walking towards the door.

The door opened and the room's bed was reduced to pink smoke, Garnet came out bringing Steven to his true bed and tucking him in.

"Hope the little guy takes the news well." Said Amethyst.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Pearl.

Meanwhile, in Steven's dreams he was sitting in the living room, playing cards with the Gems.

"Anybody have any Jaspers?" said Pearl looking at her deck cards, some of which were not playing cards at all but random objects.

"Nah, Snakes." Said Amethyst before a snake jumped out of a card and she ate it right then.

"I have one Jasper." Said Garnet looking at Ruby, who was in a red version Sapphire's dress.

"King me!" said Ruby, just then dog-copter flew in and ate her cards.

"Great, now I have to get a new deck from the Peri-machine!" she said angry.

"It's okay! I have a Lapis card that makes dog-copter spit them out!" said Steven before time reversed and Ruby got her cards back.

Suddenly, Greg appeared grabbing Steven.

"Steven! It's not safe here! The Gems are putting you in danger!" said Greg picking him up.

"But dad! I want to stay! They're my family please! I promise ill be safe!" he said desperately.

"I'm sorry Steven. Say good-bye" said Greg.

Pearl took her gem off her head and took a bite out of it like an apple.

"I'll miss you Steven! _"chomp"_ So much! _"munch"_ see you never again!" she said waving.

"Dad no! I want to stay!" pleaded Steven but Greg walked out the door with him and quickly traversed the distance between the temple and the car wash as if they were only an inch apart despite the temple looking about the same distance as always.

"It's for your own good Steven" said Greg.

Suddenly, a massive Red hand ship appeared and smashed into the temple, the sound of the Gems asking for help echoing in his mind.

"No dad! I- I couldn't protect them…" said Steven before being engulfed in a tsunami wave.

Hearing the warbling of water he quickly covered his mouth.

"No! Not again! I-" he said realizing he could talk normally.

"Huh?" he said uncovering his mouth and taking a deep breath and finding it as if the water wasn't there a strange massive figure was in the distance, it was green and striped with white hair...

Before he could get a better look he was attacked by a cluster fusion made of the Crystal Gems, it had Pearl's arm, Ruby's leg, and Sapphire's eye at the center and mis-colored hands.

Steven yelled before Pearl's hand attacked his face and he woke up screaming.

Pearl quickly ran to him and asked him what was wrong, the sight of her arm scared him and he summoned his shield screaming.

"Steven?! Calm down! It was just a dream! A mixed up movie of your thoughts remember?!" yelled Pearl.

"Huh?!" Yelled Steven.

Steven breathed heavily and looked around it was the early evening, the blue sky had become a dark blue and he was in his room with Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Greg.

"Oh.. it was just a dream…" he said dissolving his shield leaving behind magical sparkles.

"Yes, that's what I just said." Said Pearl.

Steven laughed, reflecting on what he can remember from the strange dream but his smile soon vanished after remembering what happened in the dream and in turn his current situation.

"What did you dream about?" said Amethyst jumping up to his balcony.

"Funny things… and not funny things… I can't really remember.. I do remember Ruby in a dress though." said Steven.

Garnet covered her mouth snickering.

Amethyst laughed.

"Did you have a good sleep kiddo?" asked Greg.

"Yeah." Said Steven stretching.

"I'm hungry" he said.

"That's good, because we have dinner made." Said Pearl.

Steven got up stretching again.

"Hurry up! Or I'll eat it" said Amethyst fluffing his hair.

Steven got up and walked to the counter.

"So, am I staying?" said Steven with hope in his eyes.

"Not quite bud, after this you're coming with me to the van." Said Greg.

"Aww, dad…. Dad, I just want to say sorry for what I did earlier…" said Steven beginning to argue but remember his apology.

"It's okay bud." Said Greg scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I'm just… going to miss them…" said Steven accepting what he has to do.

"I'm sure it won't be for long." Said Garnet.

Steven managed a tiny smile, after dinner it was time for him to leave; he packed some things and walked to his dad who waited at the room.

The other Gems were behind him as walked toward the door.

"Bye house! Bye Guys." Said Steven.

"See you soon" Said Garnet.

"Bye Steven!" said Pearl with a smile hiding her sadness and a wave.

"See ya dude…. Hope you come back soon…." Said Amethyst sadly.

"Ready to go bud?" said Greg.

"I guess" said Steven dejectedly.

Greg and Steven walked down the steps under the stars and walked into the van, started it and drove off.

Will Steven live with the Gems again?


	13. Chapter 13

**Steven's Serious Mission**

 **Chapter 13: Ending.**

Greg woke up the next morning, the inside of the van was dark and messy as always he looked for Steven but he wasn't there.

He scratched his beard and opened the doors of his van, the sun beat down on him and he was parked in front of the temple.

"Dad!" yelled Steven coming out of the front door.

"What's going on kiddo?" Said Greg happily.

"I'm going on a mission!" said Steven.

"That's great!" said Greg.

The Gems followed him out.

Amethyst was wearing short hair.

"Are you ready Steven?" said Pearl smiling at him.

"I'm ready!" said Steven excitingly.

"Good." Said Garnet with a tiny smile.

Steven and the Gems leave.

"Peace out music man!" said Amethyst.

Greg walked back to the van and sat down holding his head.

"I hope he's safe." He said to himself.

When he looked up it was sunset.

The warp activated it's pillar stretched up into the sky.

Greg walked into the house, hoping to meet Steven back, however only the Gem returned, and they were downcast.

"Where's Steven?" Asked Greg.

Garnet held out a torn and dirty shirt.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

Pearl cried.

Greg took the shirt and held it tightly, he sobbed loudly into it for what seemed to be an eternity.

Heavy, barefoot footsteps approached him; he turned around to find Rose, looking at him with disappointment.

The massive curly-haired Quartz warrior in a dress moved closer to him, clutching Steven's body.

"Why did you let this happen? Why did you let his happen?" she said repeating over and over and over.

"What?" said Greg in surprise.

The sky became green and the hand-shaped ship fell from the sky, loud metal clanging and footsteps were heard and suddenly…

Greg woke up with a start in darkness, a car alarm echoing through the night along with the sound of millions of crickets.

He wiped his eyes of tears and looked to his side, Steven slept soundly next to him, snoring softly and wearing his favorite pajamas.

Going over the events of his dreams and looking outside to find the van parked at the wash, Greg realized how ridiculous that really was and after wiping some tears decided to go back to bed, however the heavy footsteps from his dreams could be heard outside, followed by groaning.

All of a sudden the wall next to him dented in and the van rocked back and forth, distorted screaming could be heard.

Steven woke up and screamed as the van violently rocked back and forth.

"What's going on?!" Yelled Steven.

"I don't know!" Yelled Greg.

Greg opened the door and fell out of the van and Steven followed, they got up and found a horrific amalgamation of limbs attacking the van.

It stopped attacking the van and slowly walked up to the two of them, it had a twisted and misshapen torso where 4 colors came together, 1 forth of the atrocity had a broad shoulder and a large pink arm and hand, the second had a similar arrangement only it was green, the bottom half of the monster was uneven and thinner, it had three legs, one Pink with a boot, one Green with a boot, and one skinny one that was orange and barefoot, the orange half was which made up another forth of the torso, the final color was a brown that made up the remaining part of the torso and colored the back it had a gem at the center that was just 4 shards stuck together in an "X" pattern, one was pink and familiar, the other was lime green and the third was dark orange and the final was a murky black, it had three eyes at the center of it's shoulders one was orange and small, the other was large and black and the final was green and had a clear large pupil, a fourth remain at it's back, brown with a clear pupil.

A ragged attempt at clothing barely managed to cover It and blew in the breeze.

"It's a Gem mutant!" Yelled Steven.

"A what?!" Yelled Greg.

The creature ran at Greg, Steven thought quickly and his Gem glowed summoning his shield and he stopped the creature before it could get to him.

"It's… _UG!_ A weird mix of Gem pieces!" Yelled Steven struggling to hold back the creature with his shield.

Greg was speechless.

The creature reached behind the shield and grabbed Steven.

"Steven!" Yelled Greg.

Steven yelled and the shield disappeared into magic sparkles the monster grabbed him tightly and held him close it's eyes looking into his.

Steven struggled to breath the monster was squeezing him so tightly he felt like he might burst, he looked back into it's eyes in fear, but in those eyes he saw something, despair, fear, confusion?

Greg looked around for a weapon, he grabbed his waffle iron and hit the beast to no effect.

"Hang on" yelled Garnet.

The Gems came to their aid with their weapons at the ready, Amethyst wrangled one of the creature's legs with her whip whole Pearl shot at it with blasts of energy coming from the tip of her Spear, the creature only stumbled and let go of Steven, Greg caught him.

Steven gasped for air and Greg hugged him.

"Steven are you okay?!" yelled Greg.

Amethyst threw the monster into the pavement behind them and it struggled to get up, Garnet ran over with her gauntlets.

"I'm sorry." She said solemnly.

Garnet punched right through the creature's form, impaling it and destroying it in a puff of multi-colored smoke, leaving behind the gem, which she caught and bubbled.

She looked at for a moment before sending it to the temple.

The Gem's weapons vanished.

"Are you two alright?!" Yelled Pearl.

Steven opened his eyes and got up shakily.

"I'm okay." Said Greg.

"Yeah, I'm okay too." Said Steven.

"That's good." Said Pearl.

"Alright Gems. Let's go." Said Garnet.

The Gems complied and began to walk off.

Amethyst looked back.

"S-See ya dude!" she said.

Garnet turned her around and put a hand on her shoulder, saying something.

"Man, you guys need to keep me up to speed." Said Greg.

"Well, I can tell you some things until now…." Said Steven.

"Why don't you go back to bed first." Said Greg.

"Okay." Said Steven going back into the van.

Greg entered the van and pushed the round dents in the walls, they collapsed back into a wall but the bend marks still outlined them.

"Well, that's good for now. " said Greg.

When everything quieted down and Steven fell asleep again, Greg thought about what happened, how he hadn't been able to protect his son from this magical gem thing, how only the Gems could protect him.

He fell asleep.

The next morning Greg got up and assessed the damage in the daylight.

"Man, I hope this can be fixed…" said Greg.

Steven got up wiping his eyes.

"Good morning." Said Greg.

"Good morning!" said Steven.

Steven stretched and winced in pain.

"More like a sore morning." Said Steven, "Really sore." He added.

"Are you okay?" said Greg, worry appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I've been sore all over before." Said Steven smiling.

After an egg breakfast…

"Hey, why don't we take a walk to the temple." Suggested Greg.

"Um. Okay." Said Steven.

After changing to his normal clothes and noticing some bruises on his skin, Steven and Greg walked to the temple and knocked on the door.

Garnet opened the door.

"Hello Steven, Greg." Said Garnet.

Pearl came out of the temple and noticed them.

"Oh, Hello Steven!" said Pearl.

When the door closed, it opened again to Amethyst's room and she ran out excitingly.

"Alright, after seeing what happened last night, I realized that in case some big, Gem related thing happened, the only one that could protect Steven is you. And, I also realized that Steven should continue training." Said Greg going over the events of last night.

"So he can stay?!" said Amethyst.

"Yeah. He can stay." Said Greg.

"Yes!" said Amethyst.

"Really?! Thanks dad!" Said Steven.

"Just. Stay safe." Said Greg hugging him.

"I will." Said Steven.

"Welcome back!" said Pearl.

"Dude, it was soooo boring here! Plus, There was no new food!" said Amethyst, "I missed ya!" said Amethyst.

Greg watched the exchange as Steven entered the house and Amethyst hugged him.

Garnet put her hand on his shoulder he looked at her.

"You've been very worried haven't you?" said Garnet.

"Yeah." Said Greg.

"Well, don't. He's safe." She said with a smile.

She took her hand off and went inside and Greg felt better and left to get Steven's backpack.

He returned and put the backpack on Steven's bed.

"Bye Steven." Said Greg.

"Bye dad! See you soon.." said Steven.

"See ya." Said Greg he took a few steps then looked back, feeling the same feeling he felt when he left Steven with them for the first time, he walked back to the wash.

The end.


End file.
